The lone overlord
by Anorex
Summary: I was inspired by Overlord MK2. I liked the idea of Ainz being transported alone to the new world, but I had some issues about the way it went. It still is a good story, but I like it a bit darker and getting more out of control. So here I try my version of approach. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Overlord MK2. I liked the idea of Ainz being transported alone to the new world, but I had some issues about the way it went. It is still good, but I like it a bit darker and getting more out of control. So here I try my version of approach. Hope you like it.

"Spoken language"

 _Thoughts_

 **This is my first attempt at writing, I hope for constructive criticism so I can improve. English isnt my first language, but I do hope its readable. I dont know how long I will continue this project of mine, but I needed to get this out of my head. Please enjoy:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord**

 _Huh? What happened? Why am I on a green hill? I was just waiting for the server shutdown in the throneroom and now I am here? Was the shutdown delayed? But why am I not in the throneroom anymore? Ahhhh... but the air smells kind of good. Wait. Smell? In Yggdrasil the sense of smell did not exist._

Something triggered.

 _Okay, calm down. Lets try to contact the GM._

We all know how it went and what Ainz tried, so I will skip this part and go straight to acceptance.

 _Okay, so I'm in another world. All alone... alone._

Something triggered again.

 _I need to test my spells. If I am not capable of using my spells, I am totally doomed. Okay, I still have the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. I wonder what happened to the guild base? What happens if it its destroyed? Without the base there might not be a danger in using it?! Haaaahhh... I will just use it in cases of emergenxy. Its the only memento I've got of my friends. So, how do I use this?_

"Summon: [Primal fire elemental]"

A giant ball of fire appeared in front of Ainz scourching the wide grasslands. It slowly formed into an humanoid shape, having two arms, a head and no legs, floating in mid air. It illuminated the dark night sky.

 _Woah that thing is so hot and bright. It's like day. Wait, it was night? I didnt notice until now. Oh yeah, the undead have [darksight]._

The grasslands caught on fire.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit! I forgot, this is real! So obviously a fire elemental sets grass on fire._

The fire starts to spread.

 _Ahhh! How do I stop this?! A right!_ "[Control weather: rain]".

Clouds started to appear and it began to pour. The fire slowly died down and left a scourched area of roughly 100 squaremetres. The fire elemental still stood there unmoved.

 _Okay, now to my test. Wait. I already did it. My [Control weather] worked and testing my strength in comparison to this world on my own summons would just be stupid. But what to do with my summon? The summons of this staff are permanent until you kill it. But I cant just leave it here. Maybe I can dismiss it._

"Fire elemental you can now leave, good work!" The fire elemental stood still an nothing happened. _Dammit!_ "Dismiss!" nothing happened. _What should I do, what should I do? It seems I cant dismiss it and I cant just leave it here, but I dont want to take a giant ball of fire with me which starts an inferno when it stops raining. So I have to hide it somewhere. Most likely a giant cave, so nothing catches fire. I see mountains at the distance, there most likely is such a cave. So how to get there? I can most likely teleport, but can I get this thing with me? How do I command it?_

"Fire elemental, do you understand me?" the fire elemental starts grunting and nods. _Okay, thats something._ "[Gate]! Can you go through this?" Ainz asks the elemtal. Another nod. _Great!_ "You go first, protect me if someone attacks, but dont attack without order!"

After the fire elemental went through the portal, Ainz follows suit.

On the other side Ainz firstly started to scan the area. After confirming that no hostiles were in the area, he looked at the scenery. A fresh wind was blowing, under his feet was the bare stonefloor of the mountains. He could see small and sturdy trees here and there, but mostly there was the bare and rocky terrain of a mountainrange. It was still beautiful.

After being lost in thought for who knows how long, he started looking for a cave.

"[Scan area: natural formations]". _Ah so there are a lot of caves in this area and some things whick look manmade. Hmmm... should I visit these places?! I could find someone there, but it seems, that its pretty deep inside the mountain, so I would have to walk for days to get there and if I have bad luck, I could be inhabitated or worse, they are hostile and stronger than me._

After pondering a moment Ainz decided to stay close to the surface, where escape is easier. For his luck there was a cave which suits his or rather his elementals needs. So he decided to walk there.

After about half an hour they reached the entrance. The cave was deep and dark. Rather it was dark. Now the fire elemental illuminated it deep within. So they entered. The cave was one big tunnel with an high enough ceiling that his elemental could walk or rather flout there without problem.

 _I wonder how long it goes on like this. My scan indicated, that it shouldnt be that deep and that at the end comes a big circular room like in some dungeon. Wait. Dungeon? I hope I dont get into a bossfight. I should be careful._

"Fire elemental you go ahead! Try to stay roughly 20 meters ahead of me" The elemental nods in confirmation. Now the elemental is walking exacly 20 meters in front.

 _Now I have some room to flee, if this starts to be a fight. Ach I will see to it when I get there._

After about 2 minutes Ainz sees his elemental turn around a corner. Then he it. There lays a dragon, loudly snoring. It has red and black scales and two demon like horns protruding from its forehead. It nearly filled half of the circular room they were within.

 _Wait, whats my elemental doing! Why is it standing so close to this dragon?! It will wake it up! Is it retarded? If the dragon were a human, the heat would already have him grilled to a crisp! Argh shit, its still standing exacly 20 meters ahead of me. Why is it taking my order so seriously!? Okay fast, I have to order it back._

"Fire elemen..."

" **Who dares to interrupt my slumber?"**

 _Figures..._ Ainz rolls his nonexistent eyes.

 **Author here: Hope you liked it. I intend do bring some changes to the overlord world. The most important change for now is, that I altered Ainz' emotion supression. It's still there, but it triggers later. This way I allow Ainz to feel a bit more emotion - good and bad alike ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own overlord**

" **I, the catastrophe dragon lord will bring terror and doom to any fool who dares to step into my sacred sleeping chamber.** The dragon lord begins to shake off his drowsiness and starts to scan his surroundings.

" **What? Hoh, you are quite an impressive beast. You dont seem to be the ordinary fool who steps into my cavern in search of shelter and only finds himself to become my snack. You might even be a challenge for myself the mighty catastrophe dragon lord! Do tell me your name, so I might remember it after devouring your flames and reigning over these lands again after my long time of sleep."**

The elemental just stood there doing nothing.

 _Why is he always repeating his name?! What should I do now he's awake. Maybe I can solve this without a fight. He seems pretty confident of himself._

 **What, are you just some mindless beast and cant speak to answer someone as mighty as myself?! Then how have you attained such strength with your feeble mind? Or maybe you are just entilteled and dont want to answer. A mere beast would just attack like all those mindless undead, who are too foolish to grasp my might. Prepare yourself for your doo..."**

"Excuse me"

" **Huh? Who are you? A lich? What is an undead doing here? I have no time for you. Arent you liches smarter than those ordinary undead? Dont you see a fight between two mighty beings is about to start?!**

"Umu... pardon my manners. My name is Suzuki Satorou and I am the owner of this, how do you call it, beast. I summoned it."

" **'What? Do you mock me? Such a beast, who might match the strength of the mighty catastrophe dragon lord, was summoned by a meager lich, furthermore with such a ridiculous name? For this profanity you shall die a thousand deaths. Feel my mighty breath.**

Totally ignoring the inactive elemental beside him. The dragon took a deep breath and its scales started shimmering in a dark blue. After exhaling, a giant wave of black and blue flames shot forth from its mouth targeting Ainz.

A direct hit. Ainz was caught in a vortex of black and blue flames spiraling around his body and slowly burning his bones to dust. The only thing you could hear were his painfilled cries of agony. Due to the weakness of undead against flame damage, the death was quicker than anticipated and the catastrophe dragon lord let out a displeased puff and turned back to his other enemy.

That what was supposed to happen. After exhaling his firey breath, the fire elemental sidestepped and took the attack head on. The black and blue flames started swirling around the elemental. The orange flames of the elemental adding another color to the vortex, slowly mixing it into a purple flame. The vortex began to disappear and the thing left shocked the dragon to his core. Besides being already nearly as tall as himself, the elemental grew another two meters, now standing head to head with himself and shimmering in purple flames. He now looked exceedingly more intimidating than before. It again stood there inactive.

" **Impossible, it took my attack and even grew stronger? This has to be an illusion. It cant be. And why did it seem to protect this tiny lich?!**

"As I said, it is my summon, of course it will protect me, when I am attacked. And as to why it seems to have grown stronger, fire elementals possess a passive ability which not only makes them immune to fire damage, but gives them a boost, when being attacked by that element. But the change of color and growing is new to me"

" **It cant be, how can a mere lich control such a monster? I have to be still sleeping and this is a dream. Yeah that must be it!"**

"So you dont believe me, eh? Maybe I just have to show you my power. [Grasp Heart]"

The dragon felt something touching his heart and squeezing it. He looked in terror, when he saw a small heart shaped thing in the hand of the opposing lich. As the lich started to close his hand, he felt an increasing pressure on his heart. His breathing began to fasten, he could feel pain, the pain was growning. The air now stuck in his throuth, he could see death coming closer and closer to him. No death wasnt coming closer, death stood before him, holding his very essence of life inside his hand.

 _ **No I cant die, not here not ever I am the mighty catastrophe dragon lord! The only one who was ever able to best me was this damn platinum with the support of other dragon lords. I have to do something, resist the pressure, resist! Dont die! Dont die! Dont...!**_

The dragon felt the pressure to loosen. Totally exhausted and out of breath the dragon was lying on the floor panting. He barely suvived.

"Hoh, you survived! You are a stubborn one, I like you. Become my pet and you shall live!"

 _ **What? Pet? I, the mighty catastrophe dragon lord a lowly pet? But what would be the alternative? This god of death, this mighty, this supreme being, what would he do to me? He might resurrect me as an undead and condemn me to eternal slavery because of blashemy against a god. The pet of a god, hmm if I think about it, that doesnt sound so bad, at least better as an eternal undead slave.**_

" **I agree oh mighty god of death, supreme being and ruler of all which lives. I, the mighty catastrophe dragon lord, shall become your pet and will serve you well. Please accept the offer of this foolish one"**

"Ok, huh, wait what?"

 ***ting*..** Quest complete: [Tame the catastrophe dragon lord] – Reward: 1 Follower + 100 000 Exp.

"Lvl. Up!" -

"Wait, what was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author here (V);;(V)**

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews :)**

 **PervySageChuck: That would have been a hilarious idea, but I have plans for the CDL, so he cant die, yet.**

 **Kjtwo23: I will try to make them longer, but that also means it will take longer for the next chapter to come out. I try to work at the problem with my explanations, its not my strong point. I hope I get better with time.**

 **So now to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord**

 _Did I hear right, Level up?1_ "Check status" A panel appeared in front of him. **Momonga: [Level 101]**

"Ehhhhhh?!" _How is this possible, I can exceed the Levelcap?!_

" **Is something wrong oh supreme one? If this little ant can help you, I will not fear to bring death and destruction to the world until I can serve your will"**

"Umu... Oh no, nothing is wrong."

 _Whats with this guy?! One moment ago he was boasting about his might and now he is sniveling like some office drone, who wants to get on the good side of his boss. And whats this supreme being stuff? Does he think I am some kind of god?_

 _Oh, I was thinking too long, he seems to want some kind of order. Think, think! Ugh, my stomach hurts._

"I accept your offer of servitude. But please stop calling me supreme one, my name is Suzuki Satoru, you shall call me Suzuki. As for your first order, I give you the task of watching over my fire elemental. I want to go into inhabited areas and cant take it with me."

" **As you say, oh supreme o... Suzuki-sama! I will watch over your beast as it was one of my own offsprings"**

"Umu, good job. I will now leave, please dont make any big ruckus in this area, until I return, I want to have some free time."

After this Ainz left the cave.

 _I dont know how, but I was able to bullshit myself out of this and my little problem with the elemental was solved as well. I just hope this fanatic dragon doesnt do anything rash._

 _Ah, its already dawn. I want to find some people who I can talk to. I need to learn about this world. If this dragon really is the peak of power, I dont have to be afraid of anything. Ah dont think like that! There can always be someone stronger. This dragon slept for a long time. Things might have changed. I need information._

 _So, where to go.. hm... I first need to get a better view. Looking at the lack of pollution and civilization, this world has to be in about a medieval time. So looking for a village or town would be the first thing to do. Ah I know._

"[Fly]" Ainz starts flouting. After a moment of figuring out how to use this spell, he slowly gains altitude and starts looking for civilization. At first he couldnt find a thing except unending green grasslands.

 _It seems I have to search for a while. So_ he starts speeding forth. _Flying is great I feel so free and alive at the same time -_ except he is undead – Ainz started to feel joy the first time after coming to this world. He drew circles and somersaults in the air enjoying his newfound skill.

Something triggered. _Ohh... okay, back to work._

After about an hour of flying straight, he started seeing smoke at the horizon. The sun was already up and illuminated the wide planes.

 _Ah there must be a village, lets see._ Another 5 minutes passed till Ainz finally reached his destination and made first contact with another human being. What he saw, confused him.

 _Are they having a festival? Maybe I can have a good start and find some friends. Its always easier to meet people during festivals. Lets see up close._

Ainz in his sheltered ignorance didnt want to see the obvious. That couldnt be a festival. The houses were burning and the paths were littered with blood and dead bodies.

Ainz landed in a central area of the village. He was shocked, he couldnt ignore the truth any longer. They werent having a festival, they were having a massacre. Some blue knight were running around the village chasing unarmed people, murdering them.

 _Urgh this makes me sick, I have to do something!_

A wooden door banged open. A villager rolling out of it, being followed by two knights.

"Please, dont, why are you doing this?" the villager cried out.

"Nothing personal, we just have to fulfill our duty, now please die!" one of the knights said coldly, already starting to swing his sword.

"The unedead!" a third voice cried out.

It was the second knight, following the first, who saw a skeleton right beside them.

The first knight stopped his swing and examined where his partner was pointing: "Dammit, we took too long, they are already spawning." He cursed his luck. "Just destroy it quickly, there cant be any stronger undead here. Its most likely a mere skeleton."

"But its wearing some kind of weird clothing. It could be an elder lich." the second knight retorted.

"Dont be ridiculous, there isnt enough negative energy here to spawn stronger undead. This is a village not the katze plains you idiot." The first knight said.

"If you say so".

So the second knight started charching, even if unsure, the unrelated skeleton. Ainz stood there with his jaw hung low. _What? Skeleton? Undead? What are they talking about?How can they talk so casually, while killing people in cold blood? Huh, is he attacking me? Why? I havent done a thing to antagonize them. Agh, I have to move, he will kill me! Move! Move!_

Ainz just stood there paralised until something triggered. But it was too late, the sword already pierced his body.

But instead of destroying his bones – there is no flesh to be damaged – the sword shattered into a dozen tiny pieces.

"What the fuck" the attacking knight screamed, tumbling back a few steps, "I know a sword isnt effective against skeletons, but this is ridiculous." He cursed looking at the broken sword in his hand, then he looked at the skeleton realization dawning in his eyes. "He really must be an elder lich. Shit, run! We need to warn the others! We cant handle him alone!"

The knight immediately dropped the rest of his sword and dashed away, running past his companion, who let off of threatening the villager and then followed suit.

Before Ainz could say a single word to the soldiers were already gone.

 _Huh? How did I survive this? Ah it must be because I am still in my avatar. They must be extremly low leveled for his sword to break. I need to get used to this and stop freaking out everytime something unusual happens. This soothing thing really needs time I dont have. Oh, the villager I saved is still looking at me. I should say something._

"Hello, I a...", Ainz was cut short.

"The undead! Ahhhh!", the villager jumped on his feet and started to run like struck by lightning.

 _Uhh... that was rude._

Scene change – Knights POV

At the village square. The villagers were rounded up into a group, most awaiting their execution. Their faces either blank with despair or filled with tears. The children crying in the arms of their parents, at least if they still had one in which arms they could cry in. The other children just levitated in between a state of death and life. They werent having any injuries, they just were without a will to live after losing everything. Suddenly a loud voice echoed from afar.

"Captain Belius!" A random knight was running like his life depended on it to one knight with blonde hair, panting for his breath, stumbling at his last steps and lying on his knees in front of what seems to be his superior. Another knight was following him in the same demeanor, but a few steps back.

"It's Captain Belius, Sir!", the blonde knight replied smugly. "And whats with that attitude of yours, have some dignity, you make me look like I am the captain of some cowards."

"Hah, hah, the, the... the undead! They are here!" The kneeling knight was gasping for air.

"And? It's nothing unusual for undead to spawn in a place where people have died in agony and regret. Just dispose of the skeleton or zombie or whatever that appears. We are well trained knights, we can match a silver ranked adventurer, so that shouldnt be a problem. Running like a coward just because you've never seen an undead is something I could handle like desertion. That means death!" Captain Belius threatend.

"I did attack it, but my sword shattered, when I hit it. It was also wearing some strange robe and had an orb inside its chest. It must be a higher level undead or even an elder lich!" The knight pleaded.

"Nonsense an elder lich to spawn here... you are just trying to defend yours..." Belius was cut short by another voice. This voice belonged to a knight with a steely gaze and brown hair. He seemed like an experiened veteran, who fought many battles.

"Please hear them out, Captain Belius, I have fought many battles with these men and I trust them. I know that you just recently have become our captain and not by skill, but by money." The man said making his disrespect for his superior obvious. "If you havent noticed, they both came here running like their life depended on it and I dont feel like they have any cause to disgrace themselves this much, if it wasnt serious."

"How do you talk to your superior?! This will have consequences, if my parents hear abou..." Belius tried rambling, but the veteran already turned a away and was giving orders for his men to cease their actions and form a perimeter at the center. That lich wont get them unprepared. Belius noticed, that nobody was listening to him, so he just settled with following his subordinate's orders. In reality he was already thinking about how he could get that mans head for disrespecting him.

Soon they saw what was coming for them. A skeleton about two meters in height, wearing a gown blacker than the night. It also had an orb embedded into its chest. Its face devoid from flesh. If it werent for the terrifying image of a walking corpse, the white bones would seem like a symbol of purity. But everyone knew that this wasnt the case. It was an monstrosity of negative energy. Something born out of despair and only motivated by one thing, by its hatred for the living.

Silent mumbles could be heard between the soldiers.

"It really is an elder lich"

"I hope we can defeat it"

"Dear gods"

"Its so big"

At the rear of their formation stood Belius, fear on his face visible. At the front stood the person who previously interrupted Belius. He was most likely the lieutenant of this squat. He thought about his plan of approach.

 _It seems really strong. I dont know if we can take it. I heard one elder lich could take down a hole mythril ranked adventurer team. Also the description of those elder liches seemed blander, this one seems to be special, it could be stronger. I was told elder liches are intelligent and can be negotiated with. I should try._

"Hello lich. What brings you to this place?" The lieutenant initiated.

"Umu, I was in search of civilization and then I stumbled on this bloodbath" the lich answered.

 _Shit, it seems like he was searching for sacrifices for some twisted ritual and we just served him something on a silver platter. Maybe if I offer him the villagers, we dont have to fight. Although our order was to kill every villager, I dont believe this monster will let them live, so I dont have to fear the failure of my mission._

"So thats how it is. You seem strong lich and we dont want to fight you. I you are willed, we will give you these people without a fight and you can freely use them as your sacrifices, if you let us leave peacefully." The lieutenant offered.

The lich immediately replied: "I wont do that. I.."

 _So it came to this. I should have expected it. The hatred for the living really is strong in them. I will lose many men today. I should surprise him and get the first hit!_

"That's regretful. Men! Attack!" the lieutenant shouted. The pack of knights started running towards the standing skeleton lacking one knight. Belius, he still stood there like a doll which strings have been entangled.

 **AN:**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I think I got a bit better at describing, but I still lack in many points. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author here 'waves his hand'**

 **To the reviews:**

 **PervySageChuck: As always, your reviews are hilarious :D and I might be able to implement some of your ideas ;)**

 **RyuujiVantek: That are legitimate concerns, let me try to explain myself a bit. He gave the CDL his real name, because he is used to give his reallife name if asked. His ingame friends long gone and in contrary to the original Overlord LN Ainz didnt have a harem of guardians, who constantly reminded him of not being Suzuki anymore. So nobody called him Momonga for a long time. He was just transported to a new world and gets thrown into many new things, so he didnt have the time to think about his name problem. Of course he will change it to Ainz Ooal Gown in the future.**

 **The point of him being paranoid to the core was a problem for me. Normally he would never do that, but I needed him to land in the middle of my little massacre. The only excuse I can give is, that I altered his emotion suppression and the influence of his racechange on his mind. (Which is a key-point of my story – he still is influenced, but less strong) So it might be possible for him to take a rash decision. I hope that long explanation satisfies you a bit :)**

 **'remembers to stop waving and stops waving awkwardly'**

 **Now onward with my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord**

Ainz POV:

 _Ah, I finally found them. Oh they seemed to have formed some kind of battle formation. Wait arent that people?! They have them rounded up like in some kind of slaughterhouse. Even the children. Whats with those guys?!_

"Hello lich. What brings you to this place?" some unknown knight inquired.

 _Whats brings me to this place?! Isnt that obvious? I was just searching for someone to talk to and then I stumbled into this massacre! Is this man for real? But I shouldnt answer like this, he might interpret is as aggressive and they attack me again._

"Umu, I was in search of civilization and then I stumbled on this bloodbath."

 _Maybe I voiced it a bit too harsh, but what should I say, it IS a bloodbath!_

"So thats how it is. You seem strong lich and we dont want to fight you. I you are willed, we will give you these people without a fight and you can use them as your sacrifices, if you let us leave."

 _What is he saying? Sacrifices? What is he thinking? I am not some kind of maniac, who kills people for some crazy ritual. I should clear this misunderstanding._

"I wont do that. I.."

"That's regretful, men.. charge!" the knight suddenly shouted.

 _Let me talk dammit!_

This time Ainz was prepared for a rash reaction. He moved from his position in the blink of an eye and caught the lieutenant's swordarm.

"Wait, I dont want to fight, just let me talk to you a bit." but Ainz was cut short by an agonized scream.

The knight was writhing under Ainz' grab and struggled to free himself. At first his skin was turning paler and paler. Soon it changed into an unearthly black always accompanied by his screams of pain. The screams subsidued after two seconds and the body started to decay at an amazing speed. His flesh was drying and one second later his arm severed from his body. He fell to the ground like a doll which strings have been cut. It only took 3 seconds for this man, who survived many battles and earned the respect of all his subordinates to become a withered pile of flesh lying on the ground. Ainz still stood there now just holding a severed arm in his hand.

 _What the hell?_ Ainz mentally shouted in reaction to his overly deadly touch.

"He killed the lieutenant, attack!"

"This deceiving bastard, kill him!"

"Dont get to close to him or he might do the same to you!"

The knights began to form a circle around the unmoving skeleton.

 _How did this happen?! Argh, did he just die from my [Negative touch]? How weak could he be? How do I turn this off? I dont want to kill everyone I shake hands with! Urgh, this is a mess! I will figure out the thing with my touch later. First I need get these guys away from me._

"[Summon mid tier undead: death knight]"

Suddenly the body of the lieutenant moved again. Out of his eyes began to leak a black ooze soon covering his hole body and slowly forming into a humanoid shape. When the ooze disappeared only a giant monster remained. I held a black towershield and a broadsword longer than a man in its hands.

"Rooaaarrr" it let out a deadly scream after finishing its transformation.

 _Okay, thats different. I kind of creeps me out. I should think about using that in front of friendlies. But first things first. Protect me death knight!_ Ainz gave a mental command.

"What has he done to the lieutenant?!"

"He turned into a monster!"

"Run!"

But it was too late, the death knight swung its broadsword in a wide arc, killing half of the soldiers in the process. The human knights started to flee, fear evident on their faces, but the death knight didnt give them a chance, he immediately became a black blur and appeared in front of every single knight, killing then one after another in cold blood. It seemed to enjoy its handywork, sometimes taking time before killing one of its victims. When the last fleeing knight fell, Belius could only stare in horror, his former subordinates, who were dead for sure, started moving again. They turned into zombies. Their faces only an image of rotten flesh. A soulless creature which haunts even the strongest mans dreams. And for his terror they were all looking at him and started moving.

"Please dont! Hiiiieeeehhhh! I have money, I have a lot of money, I give you 100 gold, no 200, no 300! But please spare me" Belius fell to his knees, not seeing a chance in running away, he was begging for his life.

 _Shit, what should I do with this guy, should I spare him? They were killing unarmed people and children, so I suppose he isnt a good guy, but I wasnt even planning on killing even one, I just wanted to save these people. Everything just went haywire. Maybe I should show some act of mercy, He might have some valuable information I can use._

"Let him be!" Ainz ordered.

The zombies, as well as the death knight stopped in their tracks and didnt pursue Belius any further. Belius sighed in relief. The zombies turned their heads, finding another target for their unearthly desire. They were now heading towards the villagers. The people already saw themselves becoming victim to these horrible creatures. People started pressing their children on their chests, covering their eyes and ears, so they dont have to witness their terrible fate.

 _Shit I didnt order them to spare the villagers as well. I have to act fast!_

"Stop! Do not harm the villagers!" Ainz commanded, just before one of the zombies was able to lunge at a woman pressing her child on her chest. The villagers looked in confusion. What was going to happen to them?

 _Puh, that was close, I have to be more precise with my orders._ Ainz looked at the still sitting villagers, they were looking at him, their eyes filled with fear and uncertainity. _They seem scared, I should clam them down._

"Uh, hmpfhm... I am..." _What should I call myself? I didnt like giving that dragon my real name. I wasnt giving it a thought back then. It also seems, that japanese names are weird for this world. So I should go with a different one or my in game name. Or maybe... Ainz grinned, his face unchanged because of its fleshless characteristics._

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown!" Ainz shouted while spreading his arms in an exaggerating manner. "I have come here in search of friends, then I saw this scene, so I intervened. It would most please me, if I can talk to your leader. In private."

The villagers just sat there frightend, staring at Ainz with disbelieve, but a significant part was looking at one older looking men. He was wearing a simple farmer outfit. He had a long greying beard, the years of hard labor evident on his face, but his eyes still filled with life.

"You" Ainz was pointing at the old man. "Whats your name?"

"IIIIeeehhh!" The man shrieked. "I, I... I am the.. the village chief. My... my name is Graham"

"Ah hello Graham-san, a lovely village you have here. Whats its name?" Ainz inquired.

"I... Its Cob village my lord."

"Ah no need for honorifics, I am no lord" Ainz replied

The chief just nodded in silence.

"If you now please follow me, I want to talk to you" Ainz said.

But the chief hesitated.

"If... if you excuse my rudeness Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, could.. could you please send away the zombies, they are.. are scaring the children."

"Huh?" Ainz reacted and the chief was close to jumping.

"Ah, of course. They wont harm you. Even more they will protect you, so nothing like this happens ever again. Zombies! Secure the area around the village, protect these villagers from any hostiles. Dont attack unless attacked!" He ordered. "I hope that satisfies you Graham-san."

"Hiiieeeehh... yes … yes, of course you are just too kind Ainz Ooal Gown–sama!"

"Just call me Ainz" he replied. "Oh and I should put out these flames. [Control weather: rain]!" It started raining and the flames burning inside the village slowly died down. "Now, you Knight and death knight, follow me as well!"

"Y... Yes, Sir..." Belius shouted in high pitched voice. The death knight grunted in approval.

-Scene change

They reached the outer skirts of the village, Ainz leading the pack of four, followed by the chief and Belius. The death knight came in last. In the distance you could see the roaming zombies protecting the village.

"Ahh, it was a bit too crowded there for my tastes. Graham-san, I would like to stay in your lovely village for a while and could help you rebuilt, if you allow it." Ainz mused.

"Oh, äh, that, that really isnt necessary, you already did so much for us. It would be rude to accept more help from you" the chief tried to reject.

"No no, that doesnt bother me in the slightest, just ask and I come to help."

"You are just too kind Ainz-sama and we would really like to offer you our hospitality, but as you see, our village was attacked and many homes destroyed, we arent sure if all my people will have a roof above their head in the coming night, even less are we able to take in guests. Most importantly we couldnt offer you a place worthy of your mighty self."

"Hmm, you have a point." Ainz mused deep in though! "Ah, I might have somtething, that could solve all your problems!"

"[Create Fortress]!" Ainz chanted.

As the spell took effect, a mighty tower appeared where there had been nothing before. It was a tower which stood over 30 meters tall, standing erect and proud like it was going to swallow up the starry sky. Its massive double doors looked strong enough to shrug off battering rams.

The walls were studded with countless spikes to keep anyone from climbing them. Four demonic statues adorned the corners of the uppermost level of the tower. They felt weighty and oppressive even at a glance. This sturdy fortress-like fortification was the physical incarnation of the word: "towering".

 _Maybe I overdid it. I just should have used the green secret house._

"How is this possible?"

"It appeared out of nothingness"

The chief and Belius could only watch with their mouthes agape at what just happened.

"Lets go inside" the two humans followed without complain. They couldnt think about hesitating out of surprise, still staring at the giant structure in front of them.

In the distance a clamour could be heard.

Scence change: Villagers POV

"What is that lich planning to do to us?!" one worried villager exclaimed. "Will he use us for some kind of sick ritual? I heard of this in some children stories, liches sometimes visit small villages and turn everyone inside into their slaves, dead and alive ones alike!"

"Whats more important, is why did he take the village chief?" a second voice called out.

"Maybe he wants to torture him to get valuable information about us, so he can pressure us into doing his ugly deads" Everyone shuddered at this thought.

"But what can we do? Look how powerful he is. He easily summoned this giant ugly abomination and slaughtered the knights who were toying with us before. Furthermore he turned them into his minions and placed them around the village so we couldnt escape" another frigthened villager added.

"So we should just accept being killed... or worse? I think we should try our luck and run for it"

"I think thats a bad idea, didnt you see that knight of death? If we all run away, we will definitely be found out and this knight will hunt us all down." a more reasonable man voiced out.

"And what do you think we should do?"

"Those undead around the village seem to be ordinary zombies. So I think they arent as intelligent. If we send one skilled man, he might be able to slip through their ranks. Then he could call the adventurers guild for help."

"And who do you think that person could be?"

"I thought about Arinbjorn, he was an iron ranked adventurer back in his days. He would have the best chances to get through."

Everyone looked at a middleaged man with hazelnut hair. In contrast to the other villagers, he was decently built. You could see, that he once could have been an experienced warrior, but those days were already long gone.

"What? Me? I stopped being an adventurer ten years ago. I am not much better than any of you!"

Arinbjorn declared.

"But werent you something like a ranger? You should have some skills at stealth. You even were able to hide from those blue knights, thats why you are still alive."

"You arent wrong, but..." Arinbjorn could only look on in defeat. He knew that he was the best man for this job, but he wasnt sure if he could accomplish this mission, if he fails everyone will most likely die. Furthermore he didnt want to think about what those zombies would do to him, if he gets caught. Everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes. He was their only chance. Arinbjorn could only admit defeat.

"It seems I have no choice" Arinbjorn sighed.

"Thats the spirit!"

"Yeah! You can do it"

"We are counting on you!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, but they were broken, when suddenly a giant tower appeared at the outer skirts of their village. It stood over 30 m tall and had spikes all over its outer shell. It looked like the menacing home of a demon, who came to earth to bring doom and despair. Those spikes most likely would be used to showcase the heads of its defeated enemies.

"Where did that come from? How is this possible?"

"This has to be the doing of that lich. How powerful can he be? Is he some kind of demon god like in the legends? It must be an illusion!"

"No matter what it means, it cant mean anything good. Look at that thing! It's doom incarnate! We need to hurry, this is most likely the first step in his sickly plan. Arinbjorn! There is no time to lose! Hurry, only gather the most basic things and get help! If we are dead or worse, when you come back, you can at least free us from our suffering and get revenge." The man, who before recommended Arinbjorn, said.

"Right, I go as fast as I can. I still know some people at the adventurers guild in E-Rantel, so I might have a better chance to persuade them of our dire straits."

Arinbjorn left, heading for the remains of his home. After gathering only the most important things, he hurried out of town.

Only hushed whispers could be heard. Everyone was counting on him.

"I hope he makes it in time."

Scene change -

The sun still stood high. Arinbjorn now was at the outer skirts of his village, hiding between the ruins of was once the home of one of his friends. He hid behind a charred wooden wall and peaked behind it scouting ahead. What he saw was something like it jumped right out of a horror book. Zombies were circling the village. The knights, who once tried to murder them, now became these... things. A pleased smile crept on his face. Revenge has been served, they got what they deserved. But his smile didnt last long, as he realized, that it was just a question of time, when he and his friends become like this.

Arinbjorn shook his head. No, he couldnt think like this. He would save them. He would go to E-Rantel and the adventurers guild would immediately send out an adamantite ranked adventurer team and end this wicked lich. Arinbjorn drew a mocking grimace.

 _What is he thinking playing the good guy who just came to our rescue. Does he think we are this dense?! The undead would never help the living. Their only defining trait is their HATE for the living for fucks sake! But he still thinks he can keep us under control with his little charade. I will show him and I will stop whatever he is planning with that demonic tower of his as well._

He watched the zombies closely, studying their pace and behavior. They were walking slowly in an disorganised manner around the village. There most likely were just about 30 of them, so the gaps in between were large. His only problem was their range of sight.

 _Those zombies really seem to be as dumb and slow as normal ones. Thats a relieve. It seems that lich can only summon one of those extremely strong monsters._ Arinbjorn shuddered at the thought of the death knight. _Running through shouldnt be a problem, but getting there without being seen seems impossible. Going at night wouldnt bring me any advantage, because those things can see in the dark. If they see me, they would most likely send that monster after me and I end like them. But they seem disorganized. There are gaps of about 1 minute, where their backs face each other. If I hurry I could make it to that rock over there. It's about 300 meters away. I could make it._

So he waited for his chance. The zombies proceeded their endless and aimless stride.

 _Now!_ Arinbjorn started sprinting, trying to make as less noise as possible. Here his ranger skills came in handy. His eyes always fixed on the two undead who were around him.

 _Half way there. It seems they havent noticed me, yet._

Arinbjorn was now only 10 m away from his hiding spot. His breath heavy and his legs shaky, he turned around to get a last glance before ducking behind his destination.

Both Zombies were looking straight at him.

 _Fuck! Did they notice me? How couldnt they? Noooo, I was too slow, sorry my friends, I failed you!_

Arinbjorn was already giving in to despair and took a last glance to see his impeding doom. What he saw surprised him.

 _Huh? They are still walking there like nothing happened. They really didnt see me! Did they? But how? I definitly saw seem looking at me before I ducked. That couldnt have been a coincidence. Maybe their eyesight is just too bad. That could be it! How can a zombie have good eyesight with those withered eyes._

Arinbhorn thanked the seven gods for his luck. He then began crouching in the shadow of his hiding spot until he got out of sight. He then started running towards E-Rantel. It will be a harsh way, but he will save his friends and family for sure.

\- Meanwhile at our all beloved skeletons new home.

 _Huh? My zombies did see someone leaving the village?! I wonder who that would be. Nah, doesnt matter, the only interesting thing is if someone tries to enter._ Ainz mentally ordered his minions to leave him be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I am back already.**

 **I kind of had a lot of time on my hands and needed to get this out of my head. It turned out a lot longer than my other chapters. The next chapter will most likely not be released before wednesday.**

 **So here is chapter 5 of The lone Overlord! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

* * *

Scene change – Somewhere inside Cob Village

The people were slowly cleaning up the rubble left behind by the recent attack. Their faces still gloomy and devoid of life, their future was unsure, but there was still a glint of hope. So they worked for a time, when they could again live without fear of impeding death.

In the middle of this the chief came walking back. To everybodys surprise, he seemed unharmed. Gasps of joy could be heard.

"Chief! You are okay!"

"Thank goodness!"

"What happened? How are you still alive and well?" One of them inquired.

The chief stopped walking and faced his people with a confused look on his face: "I really dont know myself. He just asked me some things. Like what the name of our country is and where it lays. He asked me for a map and showed me some strange gold coin and asked for its worth. After a few other questions of this kind, he just let me go. He also offered to take in anyone who is in need of a roof and offers free food if we need it. You should have seen the interior of that tower! I looks like some kind of palace with luxury we could only imagine. The tower seems to be even bigger on the inside than on the outside, its amazing!" he started babbling of all the impressive things he saw.

"Chief, chief! Calm down! Could it be that it only was an illusion or you have been charmed?"

"Charmed? I dont feel any different." Graham looked at his hands worried that he could be wrong. "I dont think that it was an illusion either, I did touch some of those things and they felt real."

"We should still be cautious and wait. If you were indeed charmed, it will wear off in a few hours. But therefore we need people to guard you, if you might do something unexpected. But first why could he have asked for all this seemingly useless information?" Another man asked.

"Maybe he wants to take over more villages. Therefore he needs the maps!" An unrelated voice threw in. Silent gasps came from the crowd.

"And what about the coin?" Another one inquired

"Maybe it's cursed. Maybe it temps its owner or gives him bad luck or worse, it turns them into one of his minions." The unrelated voice answered. The gasps got louder.

"That definitely seems possible. Everything wicked seems possible with this unbelievably strong lich."

The discussion continued on like this. Meanwhile the chief what brought into his home for further investigation for any signs of magic. Little did they know that already two powerful groups were closing in on their homes.

* * *

Scene change

In Ainz' new bed chamber. He laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. After the talks with Graham, he went straight to his room to get some privacy. At first he tried to sleeps, but it seems, that his undead nature doenst allow such a thing. So he was just laying on his bed for hours thinking.

He started talking to himself:"Haaaaahhh..." Ainz sighed. "I totally flunked this one. Those villagers seem to be more scared than thankful of me for rescuing them. Why did I forget to wear a mask?! Who wouldnt be scared of a walking corpse?! How could I just forget my appearance? Even that dragon called me a skeleton or something similar, I should have atleast noticed back then, that I dont exactly look friendly. Even when I look at my hands, I see only bones. That should have been a hint for my dead brain!" Ainz hit his head in frustration.

"It strangely feels so natural. I should freak out right now, I kind of died for fucks sake! But I do not. That probably has something to do with this emotion suppression I sometimes feel. It really could trigger a bit sooner, then I would have less problems. All I wanted was to find some friends... I am all alone in this world for what I know. It would have been great if some of my friends came with me... Touch Me, Ulbert, Tabula, HeroHero, haaahh... I miss them." Ainz let out a frustrated sigh thinking about how his friends left him one after another. Only HeroHero dare to show up at the regathering he organised.

No! Dont think like that! They had more important stuff to do and It would have been cruel for them to be trapped here. Touch Me has a family, he would be devastated. I shouldnt be so egoistic. I really didnt lose anything valuable to me, when I was sent here. I was just an office drone, who worked all his day for a big company in a dying world. I was just a wheel in a giant maschine, which could be replaced at any time. The only joy I found was in Yggdrasil and now I kind of really am inside my beloved game. I should be happy..."

"Haaaahhhh... but it would have been nice if at least Nazarick had come with me. Then I would have a familiar place to stay. Now I am kind of a homeless. I want friends, dammit! I feel so lonely! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Ainz started screaming into his pillow rolling from side to side.

A short time passed until he was covered in some green aura.

"There is that dragon, who promised to become my pet. But that isnt the same. He seems to be worshiping me like some kind of deity. I am not, obviously! He is so weird! I want someone equal to me, who I really can call a friend, who doesnt just say what I want to hear!"

"This Belius guy is another option, but he looks like a douche. I dont really want to make friends with him." Ainz muttered to himself.

"But I first should get someone to talk to, I am slowly going crazy, look at me, I am talking to myself!" Ainz said to noone in particular. "But what can I do, hmmmm..." Ainz put his bony fingers to his skeletal face and hummed thinking for a solution for his loneliness.

 _I dont want another undead servant. The ones I have now are already creeping the villagers out and it most likely wouldnt be good for my sanity to be surrounded by a horde of zombies and skeletons...hmmm... Ah that spells might do it!_ An imaginary light bulb lit up above Ainz' head.

"[Summon: Slave of the Undead King]" Ainz chanted.

This spell summons a permanent level 1 servant, who belongs to the pet/follower category. This spell was a reward for a temporary event during Halloween. If you played an undead character, you got a quest which sent you to a city of midgard. There you had to kidnap the local kings daughter. With her as leverage you drew out the king and kill him in front of his daughter, breaking the princess' spirit in the process. Afterwards you either had the choice to turn her into one of your undead minions and let her rule in your stead or to marry her in her living state and officially become their king. This of course was a marriage in name only, because afterwards you just held her like a slave.

Ainz thought the second path would match his playstyle of absolute evil more. So he chose that and got her as a reward. It was kind of frustrating, because the other path offered a divine class item, this he heard from other undead players who chose a different path. So he just got a pet, which didnt suit his avatar in the slightest and lost the chance to gain another DCI. But now it could come in handy. Ainz doesnt have any permanent humanlike summons, so this is his only option.

Ainz cast his spell. A black tear in space opened, the tear widened and something fell out, afterwards the tear immediately disappeared. That something landed with a loud "thonk" on the carpet of his room. It was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She had skin white as alabaster or rather would have skin as white as alabaster, if it wasnt covered in dirt and bruises. The only thing she wore, was a dirty rag of linen only covering the bare minimum. Her once beautiful face was covered in dirt. She had emerald green eyes and was about 177 cm tall. Her body was well proportioned. On her clothing you could clearly see two marks of her voluptous br...

 _No no no no! I shouldnt think that far! Get yourself together Satoru! I should at first reassure her, that I wont harm her. Yeah and I should give her better clothing._ Ainz took another glance at her body, not daring to get any dirty thoughts.

 _Now that I look closer, that arent trinkets she is wearing. Those are cuffs! She is wearing chains on her anklets, wrists and neck! I should remove them, I am not some kind of slave driver or someone who likes to do these kind of things to women! Maybe it wasnt such a good idea to summon her after all._

She slowly recovered from the impact she suffered after being summoned. And looked at Ainz. At first fear shot into her eyes, but soon her eyes were portraying something else, maybe remorse? She immediately kneeled down on both knees, so much that her nose already touched the ground.

"I am forever sorry for my demeanor master. I havent greeted you accordingly. I will accept any punishment you intend for me and hope you forgive my impudence." She begged.

"Huh?" Ainz muttered getting caught off guard.

 _What? I just summoned her and it was obviously my fault for dropping her on the hard floor. Why is she already kneeling in front of me, like she has done something bad? I obviously wont punish her for such things! Who does she think I Am? Wait. Is she shuddering?_

"Are you cold, uh uhmmm..."

"Hieeeehhh!" She kneelded even deeper. "Thi... This...This one doesnt ha..ha..have a name since it became your property and I dont remember my old one, master." She said with her face still turned to the floor.

 _Great, looks like the lore of that quest really is imprinted into her. So I must be an extremely evil person in her eyes. I should show her, that this isnt the case, but first I should give her a name. Hm, what was the name of that princess again? I really cant remember, dammit! It seems I just have to give her one._

"Then you will from now on be called Sara!" Ainz declared waving his hands in a royally manner.

"Y.. Yes master, this one will be forever grateful for your benevolence, thank you!" Sara kneeled even deeper. _How is that even possible?!_

"No need to thank me. Now, now. You shouldnt walk around looking like this. At first take a long bath and wash off that dirt. Then put this on." Ainz grabbed into his inventory and drew out a flowery summer dress. He then threw it in front of the still kneeling Sara. She took a quick glance and could just look on in disbelieve. She immediately lowered her head again.

"I cant accept this gift master. A lowly slave like me wearing your property would be an insult. Please rethink master." Sara said visibly shaking, fearing the consequences of only thinking about such pleasing things. She might incur the fury of her master.

"No I insist and I dont want to hear any more complains! Now go wash yourself, the bath is down the hall one the left!" Ainz ordered.

"A...A...As you wish, m..m. !" Sara rose onto shaky legs and stumbled out of Ainz' room uncertainty written on her face. After opening the door she saw an exhausted looking Belius.

* * *

Scene change: Belius POV

Belius was standing in front of the room, where the lich locked himself in hours ago. He didnt dare to move.

'Flashback'

Ainz finished his talks with the village's chief just now, who already left. Belius was surprised that the undead didnt do anything harmful to the old man and only asked him such trivial things.

 _I would have been able to give him better answers than this dumb old man. Why is he asking this guy then? Isnt it obvious that a knight from another country would have much more knowledge than some old villager, who lived his hole life in one place?! But even if he asked me, I wouldnt tell him a thing. I am a well trained soldier and a strong believer in the six. In the Theocrazy nobody would bow to an undead. Ah that must be why he didnt try asking me in the first place. This lich isnt brain dead._

Belius formed a smug smile, totally ignoring the fact that he already bowed his head to the undead magic caster in front of him.

For the first time he dared to look at his captor again. For his surprise he was also looking at him. His empty eyesockets burned with crimson flames, they seemed to pierce his very soul, trying to devour his life essence to sate their hunger. If it wasnt for Belius' strong believe in the six, he would have already forsaken his life. But he is strong, he will survive and kill this monstrosity to return as a hero to his people. That was at least what Belius thought.

The skeletons gaze kept on. Belius stood there silent, he didnt dare to move.

 _Why is he staring at me? Is he planning what he will do to me? He spared that villager for some reason, most likely he has a sick plan and therefore keeps back his burning hatred for the living. So he now needs to cool down by toying with me instead?_ Belius shuddered at the thought, what this thing might be planning to do to him. He was already slowly reaching for his sword, at least he wont go down with a fight, but then the lich spoke up, which startled Belius.

"Hmpfhm." The skeleton coughed with its nonexistent lungs. "It seems that my talks with the village's chief went well. I now need to plan what comes next." The skeleton rose from his comfortable looking seat.

 _Puh, that really startled me, I nearly attacked him without a plan. I need to be careful, even his touch could instantly kill me. I need to be patient. Damn I really need to sit down for a bit, my feet are killing me! Furthermore I really do need to pee! Is that his way to torture me? He really is a sick monster!_ Belius thought. The skeleton was already moving away from him.

 _Huh? What should I do? Does he want me to follow him or should I stay here, can I leave? No he definitely wont let me leave, most likely he is playing some kind of mindgames with me. I should follow him, maybe there comes an opportunity for an attack. I still have my sword, it seems like that lich is pretty full of himself, heh!._ So Belius followed, still wearing his smug smile.

They were walking through impressive halls, which were nearly indistinguishable of some palaces in his homeland. Belius stared with awe at the fact, that this creature created it out of nothingness.

They reached a wooden doubledoor and the skeleton turned around: "Please wait outside!" It ordered, nothing more. It opened the doors and entered the room shutting them close behind it.

 _What does he mean with wait? Should I stay right here, can I move and maybe search for a toilet? He is leaving me alone, I could flee or burn down his house, doesent he think about this? No! Most likely is he spying on me with some kind of magic and will send his knight, if I try something. Running away isnt an option as well, that knight stands guard at the entrance. Am I allowed to move or do I have to stay here? Move or stay? Move, stay?_

Trapped in his thoughts Belius didnt dare to move an inch. Like this a few hours passed.

* * *

Ainz POV

The chief left just now, Ainz was sitting in a chair, Belius stood beside him. Ainz was deep in thought.

 _So that doesnt really give me much. Asking Graham-san wasnt the right choice after all. I should have asked this knight._ Ainz turned his face towards Belius.

 _Gah! Whats with that guy, why is he smiling like a creep?! He really reminds me of those cliché dudes from crappy TV shows, I want to punch him so badly. Why did I let him live, I should have killed him, he's just causing me headaches._ Ainz's imaginary eyes grew wide.

 _No no no no no! How can I think so casual about killing someone?! Did I lose my humanity? Is my undead body affecting my mind? No that cant be. I still felt disturbed, when I saw those men killing innocents. I rushed in there without thinking. Now that I think about it more clearly, that could have ended terribly for me, why did I just charge in there without a plan? There could have been a level 100 and I would be dead by now!_ Ainz flipped out inside his head until a soothing aura enveloped him. _It seems I was lucky this time, but in the future I need to be more careful, if I end up in situations like these._ Ainz made a mental note. Next time he wont lose his cool.

He kept staring at Belius.

 _Hm.. I did kill his comrades, I wonder how he feels about this. I feel a bit remorse about killing them, but I thought killing people would weigh harder on me. I just feels like killing animals. I still feel bad for it of course, but nothing that would haunt me in my dreams. Maybe I did lose some of my humanity... I need to think about this in private. Oh how long is that guy looking at me? I should say something._

"Hmpfhm." Ainz coughed with his nonexistent lungs. "It seems that my talks with the village's chief went well. I now need to plan what comes next."

 _Okay, he should take the hint, planning is to be done alone. I want to think by myself._

Ainz rose from his seat and headed straight to the room he designated as his. To his frustration the blue knight followed him a few steps back.

 _Whats with that guy? Cant he take a hint?! I DONT WANT TO BE FOLLOWED! And he is still wearing that creepy smile! Urgh, my stomach hurts. I need to stop him from following me inside my room or I wont have the guts to send him back outside._

They reached his room and Ainz spoke up: "Please wait outside!" Ainz swiftly went through the doors and shut them close behind him. He leaned his back against the wooden double doors and breathed a sigh of relieve.

 _Haaahhh, I did it, finally! I thought I would never lose him._

* * *

'Flashback ends'

Belius POV

 _How did I get myself into this?!_ Belius thought. _He is in there for hours now! I cant take it any longer! Ah this torture, he really is an evil genius! My bladder is killing me!_

Suddenly Belius heard silent cries from the room: "dammit, dammit, dammit!"

 _Hm, what is that skeleton doing? Was he cursing just now? Heh, it seems he didnt succeed in whatever he's doing. Good! I hope it stays that way, there cant come anything good out of it._

Belius got curious, maybe he can get some insight into the plan of that lich, if he listens closely. Then a loud noise erupted from the room, which startked Belius: 'thonk'

 _Ahh! This he notice I am spying?!_ He waited a few seconds, but nothing happened, so he carried on listening. _This sounded like something heavy dropped on the floor. Maybe hes having a fit, because his plan didnt work._ Belius mouth was forming a mocking smile. _I might be able to exploit this. I need to pry further._ Belius shifted his stance closer to the door. He could hear talking.

 _Huh? Is he talking to someone? It sound like the voice of a girl. I must be hearing things, there wasnt anyone inside when I took a glance before he closed the door. Oh I hear steps, he must be coming out, I need to get away from the door!_

Belius took a few steps back and now stood at the exact same spot like when Ainz left. The door slowly opened, what came out surprised Belius. It was a woman around 17 years old. Her blonde Hair swayed in the wind, while she walked. Her emerald green eyes were shining like jewels in the embrace of the sun. If it wasnt for the dirt and bruises on her body, she would have been a world class beauty. For a short moment Belius' and her eyes met. He could feel something warm erupting from his nether regions. Was this love at first sight? Belius thought. She took a quick glance down his body and started blushing, then she turned away and went down the hall.

 _She is beautiful!_ Belius thought, his jaw still hung low. _What is such a beauty doing with the undead?! Ah! Snap out of it!_ Belius slapped himself. _Okay, now I can think straight again. Obviously she is his slave, when I look at her clothing and these cuffs. She looks exactly like the slaves I posses. I just wonder why she was holding that beautiful dress, I would never give my slaves something valuable._ He thought about the things he did to his property, especially the female ones.

 _But why does an undead keep living slaves at all? For torture? Or as some kind of cattle? Or rather for... no that wouldnt be possible! He is a skeleton for fucks sake, he wouldnt be able to do those things. Or does he have some kind of extra bone for just these tasks?! She is stunningly beautiful after all, who wouldnt use her for this. He seems to treat her just like I do my slaves back in the Theocrazy as well, so it might be possible. Does an undead even have such desires?_ Belius pictured Ainz and this woman inside that room. Realisation struck him.

 _Hah! Now I know why he cursed back then. He must have failed at the act! Ha ha ha ha! So the undead can fail at these things as well._ Belius smiled at the thought of how frustrating it must have been to not be able for this, when you have such a stunning beauty in front of you. Soon his smile turned into a glare of conviction.

 _I need to save her and then I will marry her, when I bring her back to my homeland. She is obviously interested in me as well, she even blushed after looking at me. She must have liked what she saw, who wouldnt?!_ Belius smirked. _I will kill that undead monster and save that fair maiden from his hands of impurity. After this she will definitely fall for me!_

Belius now stood with newfound conviction. The scared man, who wasnt able to move, because of a meager lich was nowhere to be seen. Even his ailments from before were gone.

Soon the doors opened again. It was the undead magic caster. He took a short glance at Belius and stopped, while dropping his jaw. A green aura enveloped the lich.

"Hmpf, uhm... you... you should clean yourself as well." The lich said in a timid manner and left. Only a confused Belius remained. Little did he know, that he peed his pants, the liquid was still dropping on the floor.

* * *

Scene change

In the distance a group of horsemen headed towards Cob Village. They looked like seasoned warriors. Every single one of them had the look of a veteran, who survived many battle. One of them seemed much stronger in particular. This was Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, who was rumored to be the strongest human warrior in existence.

They were riding at amazing speeds. Stressing their horses to the fullest, they wont be able to keep that speed for much longer, but their mission needed the utmost haste. A band of knights, supposedly from the Baharuth Empire, were raiding the villages on the border of their kingdom. Gazef was here to stop this madness and protect his fellow countrymen. So he rode in conviction, well knowing, that this might be a trap set to kill him.

The sudden shout of one of his men broke him out of his line of thought: "Look, whats this? What is a giant tower doing in a small village?"

Gazef squinted his eyes. His man was right. There really is a giant tower at the horizon, but how? Normal villagers cant even afford to build houses of stone even less a giant tower which height rivals that of Rolente Castle. There must be something wrong, thats what Gazef knew for sure. When they got closer they noticed its demonic appearance. This definitely isnt a normal tower. Gazef began to shout his orders:

"Men! Be careful this tower shouldnt be here. It isnt the work of humans. We were here to chase those raiding knight, but this is more important. This is most likely the handywork of a powerful demon. This should be where he took residence and then cast an illusion to scare off possible invaders. But we arent easy to scare! There might still be survivors and we are going to save them. That I swear in the name of the Re-Estize Kingdom! Are you with me?"

His men shouted in approval. So they rode on, with conviction in their hearts.

There now only stood 1 km between them and their destination. They were able to see the outer skirts of the village.

"What, Zombies? I should have expected this. Demons often fall back on necromancy. They seem to have been knights once, maybe the knights we were chasing." Gazef muttered to himself.

He shouted his commands: "It seems that we are lucky today, men! This demon did our work for us. Those zombies seem to be our targets. At least they have been. You, ride into the village and look for possible survivors, dispose of any undead, who might oppose you." Gazef pointed at one half of his squat. "You, follow me to the tower, we will see, whether that demon can bring up a good fight." Gazef smiled with anticipation, his warrior spirit was burning.

Gazef and his men were nearing the tower. It stood there menacingly, it's shadow blocking the sun. He looked for the entrance. Then he saw it. There stood something what Gazef had never seen before. It looked like an incarnation of hatred, the pure essence of negative energy. It was producing a dark aura, which seemed to decrease the temperature about a few degrees in the area around it. In its rotten face laid empty eyes with a burning hatred for the living. It was the strongest undead Gazef had ever seen. A cold sweat ran down his spine. He knew that his men were no match for this creature. The best course of action would be to retreat and get his legendary equipment to get rid of the creature threatening humanity. But that wasnt an option for Gazef. The horses were already tired, they couldnt get far and if they turned their back to this creature, it would surely attack. The worst part was, that this creature seemed to be some kind of guard. Who would be able to control such a mighty monster? The thought frightened Gazef. He unsaddled his horse and took a fighting stance, his eyes never leaving the monstrosity in front of him.

"Men! I am sorry to say this, but you wont be of any help in this fight. I dont know if even I can take that thing down. You would only stand in my way. So please, I beg you, leave immediately, inform the others and head for E-Rantel. Take any survivors with you. Then inform the adventurers guild, that I am fighting an extremely powerful undead, I might not be able to beat!" Gazef begged his men.

"No!"

"We could never leave you back!"

"But Warrior Captain!"

The voices of his men immediately echoed trough the vicinity. They didnt listen although their knees were shaking at the sight of their soon to be enemy.

Gazef sighed a breath of defeat. It would take too long to convince them of leaving: "Then at least one has to leave and inform the guild. If I do not return by tomorrow, I am most likely dead. Just be aware, everyone who stays is going to die!"

"As you command!" his people answered. They immediately chose their messenger and only he left, everyone else stayed to support their captain.

"Heh, you are fools for staying, but you are my fools and therefore I respect that choice. Now. Attack!" Gazef charged the undead in front of him.

The death knight changed its stance expecting his incoming attack. Gazef could swear that he saw a creeping smile on its ugly face. He now was in its weapons reach. It swung its demonic broadsword in an high arc, to chop of Gazefs head clean. Gazef was surprised, that such a gigantic weapon could be swung this swiftly. He only just dodged by an inch, some of his flying hair was cut off in the process. He ducked under its swing and aimed for an opening in its side.

'clang'

His strike was intercepted by its giant towershield. It prepared another strike, but Gazef used its shield and pushed himself out of harms way. His first attack was a failure. His enemy really is formidable.

The death knight turned its head away from Gazef, looking at his still charching men. Again, he could swear, that he could see it smiling sinisterly. Then it vanished out of Gazefs line of sight he only saw a moving shadow.

 _Where has it gone?_

Gazef turned around. The death knight now stood in front of his men. They stopped in their tracks, looking at the giant being in front of them. Faster than any man could react, it swung its sword and beheaded 6 of his men. It let out an ear deafening roar.

"Dont turn your back to me, I am your enemy!" Gazef shouted. He used his opportunity of his enemy being unguarded to use one of his secret weapons.

"Martial art: [Fourfold Slash of Light]!" He struck his enemy from behind. Four strikes of light hit it directly. The result was less than expected, the attack only scratched its skin. The knight swiftly turned around and swung its sword after Gazef. He had its attention back, that would give his men some time to regroup. Gazef dodged and jumped a few meters back. He started shouting:

"[Flow acceleration], [Full throttle], [Focus battle aura], [Pace of the wind], [Sense weakness]..."

He shimmered in a cascade of different colors, everytime he shouted, another color enveloped his body. Even his sword started to glimmer. After he finished chanting all those words, Gazef started another attack. He readied his stance and then... vanished.

At least to his men it seemed like he vanished, he moved at superhuman speeds and took a strike at the death knight. 'Cling' Again he only struck the towershield, but this time left it with a deep mark.

This encouraged Gazef to go on. This monster wasnt unbeateable, thats for sure. Gazef took strike after strike and he masterly dodged any counterattack the monster was throwing at him, but it still blocked every strike of his. Slowly Gazef began to tire. The use of so many martial arts was straining his body. He couldnt keep this up much longer.

"Roooaaarrr!" The monster seemed to get angry. Gazefs men could do nothing but stare at the fight of these two beings. They would only be a hindrance to their commander.

Now it was the death knights turn to attack. It charged the already heavily breathing Gazef. This time it wasnt going for a wide arc swing, but for a vertical strike. The blade came down on Gazef, his martial arts were already slowly loosing their effect, so his speed was decreasing. He quickly moved to the side, using his sword to redirect his enemy's hit away from him. The broadsword hit the ground with an earthshaking strength. Gazef's arm was pounding from only redirecting it, but he still saved himself from sure death. That was at least what he thought. A black wall appeared before his eyes, hitting him right into his face, striking him back. It was the towershield of his enemy.

Gazef fell to the ground. The death knight raised its sword and brought it down on Gazef. This time dodging wouldnt be possible. Gazef prepared himself, his face already a bloody mess. He raised his sword to at least try to block. The sword came down and then "[Immovable Fortress]!" Gazef chanted another skill.

'Clang' His sword stood firm. Gazefs body didnt budge an inch under the giant pressure. That was, what an inexperienced onlooker would think. If you look closely you could see, that the ground beneath Gazef was forming a crater under this immense pressure. Gazef was coughing blood. Most likely some of his organs were damaged in the wake of this impact.

But Gazef wasnt the man to give in to such tiny wounds. He spun around like a rotary, still lying on the ground. Using the momentum, he swung his sword at his enemy's legs. It was a direct hit and left a deep wound. The death knight tumbled and fell on its back. Gazef closely dodged his falling enemy avoiding being crushed.

This was his chance! Gazef jumped up high and put everything he had into this final attack. He was aiming for his enemy's head, either cutting it of or damaging it as much as possible would do the trick. He fell, using the momentum of his jump to further increase the strength of the strike. "[Body Strengthening] Raaaaaawwwwrrrrr!" Gazef shouted enveloping himself another time in some strange aura.

He pulsed with strength, strength, that would surely cleave a mountain in half, if used for such a senseless manner. Nothing could withstand this strike. In a last act of self defense, the death knight rose its shield to intercept the incoming hit. Gazef's sword came down and made contact with his enemy's last line of defense. The deafening sounds of metal hitting metal rung through the area. The shockwave of that hit pushed over Gazef's remaining men. Then 'crack' the sound of breaking metal echoed trough the area. Splinters of what used to be a tool of war flew through the air.

The remaining warriors got back onto their feet wanting to see the result of that battle between two otherworldly beings. There stood a proud Gazef atop of an undead the world hasnt seen before, using its giant shield to have a steady footing.

Wait. Shield? Shouldnt it have been broken? The warriors looked closer. Indeed, the shield was still intact, but how? Nothing could withstand an attack of such strength and skill. They clearly heard metal breaking. So they scanned the scene even closer.

The heavy panting Gazef could only look in defeat, when he saw the sword in his hands. You couldnt call it a sword anymore, it was just a pommel. Gazef's sword didnt withstand his last attack and broke.

Gazef moved his head towards his comrades, his mouth tried to form words, between his heavy breaths and the occasionally leaking blood: "I...I...It was an ho...honor... fighting...with you!" He closed his eyes. Then, blood. He was pierced by an over 2 meters long broadsword. The death knight had used this opportunity to finish its heavily exhausted opponent. It slowly rose to its feet, Gazef still on its blade. It slowly rose him into the air, like a piece of flesh on stick hold over a campfire.

It let out a triumphant roar. It looked Gazef one last time into the eyes. There it was again, that sinister smile. He didnt imagine it the first two times. Gazef smiled one last time and accepted his incoming death.

The death knight swung its sword in a wide horizontal arc whereas Gazef glided from its blade and flew into the giant tower behind it, leaving stains of blood on its stairs. The fight was over, Gazef lost.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **There you have another chapter :) they are getting longer and longer, puh. At first I had a lot of respect for the fighting scene and didnt know how to write it, but it kind of turned out good, I think. I hope this one pleases you. I think I am getting better at painting the image of the situations. Now there lays a blodied Gazef, muhahaha!  
**

 **I also added a character for the pervs of you. I think Sara will give my story some spice. Though I wont write any smug, that I leave to your imagination.**

 **I hope you liked Belius peeing his pants ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I am sorry for the long wait. I had college stuff to do and needed to host and prepare a christmas party. The upcoming updates should be faster.**

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **XXX1994: Of course I meant smut, not smug, thank you.**

 **As for some questions before: I will try to stay as close as possible to the original timeline, except, that Ainz met the knights 3 days earlier – he just wasnt busy babysitting Nazarick – this will lead to a change in many events, where he and Nazarick, as well as Carne took part in. Most importantly I wont touch Carne village. It never was attacked and Enri and Nemu still have their parents. They will live a quiet and peaceful village life. Same counts for Arche.**

 **That are a lot of hints I gave you for now, I might add more later. So now comes the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord**

* * *

The death knight now turned its gaze back to the remaining warriors. Its hunger for death still wasnt sated. The pack of warriors lost all their will to fight, some already just kneeled awaiting their death, some still stood on unsteady feet, not having grasped the meaning of what just happened. Gazef Stronoff, their leader and mentor, the strongest warrior, was defeated by this creature in front of them. He was the peak of humanity, already having stepped into the realm of heroes and now he was dead. What could they, mere humans, do except awaiting their inevitable fate.

"Roooaaaarrrr!" The death knight prepared its attack. Finally, death will soon relieve them from their suffering. It slowly headed towards them clearly trying to enjoy every moment. Then it suddenly stopped.

"That's enough, stand down death knight!" A voice called out. It seems their time hasnt come, yet. The anxious warriors turned their heads to the owner of said voice. He stood upon the bloodied stairs in front of an opened gate. He wore a robe blacker than the night, his skin was white, so white, that. No! That wasnt skin, it was only bones, embedded into his bony chest was a red orb. His face only showing two burning crimson flames and a deadly grin of bony teeth. It was the incarnation of death, they werent saved from death. Soon they might even long for it. Their future turned out to be darker than before. Their soon to be tormentor opened his bony mouth.

"Hello, dear visitors, I am deeply sorry for what my subordinate did to you and your friends, I hope you will forgive me." He then bowed deeply.

* * *

Flashback

Ainz just left his room and talked to Belius. He now was walking aimlessly through his new home.

 _Did he just fucking pee himself?! He also had that smug look on his face again! Is he some kind of weird fetishist? Oh boy, oh boy, I really, REALLY shouldnt have chosen him as a subordinate. He creeps the shit out of me! Doenst this man even have the slightest hint of decency or self control? If he likes to do those things, fine, but not in MY house and it even leaked on the floor. I really do need to clean that up later. Gah!_ Ainz had to control himself to not vomit thinking about wiping up that mans liquids. Not surprisingly he succeeded, because hes just bones and cant puke.

 _Dammit! Puking might have released some of my stress. Being an undead has its upsides, like not needing sleep, food and not getting tired. But its downsides are that I am not able to, when I want to! I am in this world for nearly a day now and I am already at my limit. I really do need to relieve some stress. I kind of envy that Belius guy, peeing himself must really give him joy, the way his face looked._ Ainz let his imagination wander.

 _Yuk! But I could never do something that dirty and disgusting. I am a proud Japanese man, we need to clean ourselves at least once a day and take a bath once a week or we wouldnt be ourselves. Hoh, thats it! A bath, that might be the right thing for me now. Okay, that's decided, my next stop is the bath._

With new conviction and a goal in his mind, he headed straight for the bath, luckily he had an assortment of towels in his inventory.

The bath of Ainz' [Fortress] was built like a modern Japanese bathhouse it was separated by a big wall in between to offer a womens and a mens area. Both areas were connected via airspace, so talking from one side to the other was possible. The [Fortress] spell offered some personalisation tools and Ainz couldnt let it go to create a bath to his liking. Each side had a room for changing and shelves to put their clothes and an area area with rows of stools to sit on, as well as shower heads to clean yourself before you went on to go to the main area, which consisted of two separate pools. One pool was filled with cold water an the other one with hot. The pool filled with the hot water was connected to the women's side via a small tunnel. Most likely to save energy for heating, which in Ainz' case didnt really make sense, because the bath wasnt functioning with electricity, but with magic. He still created it this way, because of habit and design reasons. The separating wall was about 3 meters high and the room itself 4 meters. The men's and women's area looked completely alike. The only difference to keep them apart was the color of the entrance-curtain. Red indicated the area for women, blue for men.

Ainz, who went to such a bathhouse many times before didnt falter, when he stood in front of the entrance. He swiftly took the blue entrance, magically put off his clothes and headed straight for the shower area. Ainz was in a good mood and sighed in anticipation: "Haaaahhh, that was the right decision, I feel a bit relieved already. I cant wait to souk in the pool."

He sat down, took the showerhead and started to pour water on himself. He then cleaned himself. At least he would have. He immediately noticed difficulties standing in his way.

 _Dammit I am just bones! How am I supposed to clean myself?! Especially my ribcase will be a hassle! Cleaning every single bone will be a chore!_ Ainz was tempted to let go of etiquette and to just jump straight into the pool, there the dirt would most likely be washed off by itself. But the Japanese man inside Ainz didnt allow something like that. "Haaahhh, guess I start with the least tedious one... with my head."

Ainz firstly filled a bucket in front of him. Then he poured a bit of water on his head with the showerhead and grabbed the soap. He thoroughly shampooed his head. Suddenly he could hear footsteps.

 _Huh, who could that be? It must be that Belius guy, I did tell him to wash himself. Urgh! I dont want to be in one room with him, I thought I would be finished before he arrives. Guess I have to get through this. I just hope that he washes himself, before he gets into the pool..._

Ainz was already slowly forgetting his relieve from before. The footsteps were coming closer and stopped right behind Ainz.

 _Huh? Why did he stop behind me? Does he want something? I hope he hasnt shit himself as well._

Ainz took the bucket of water in front of him and poured it over his head. He opened his nonexistent eyes and turned around. Ainz was dyed into a green aura.

 _What is she doing here?_

There kneeled on the floor a stark naked Sara. Ainz could only drop his jaw. Color after color washing over him and trying to soothe his mind. Sara spoke up: "Please allow your servant to help clean your body." Ainz, still not able to speak, didnt recognize the little message that popped up at the back of his mind.

"Uh, what?" Ainz muttered.

 _What? She wants to wash me? I can do this myself! Why in the world is she even here?_

"Hmpfhm, uhm, if I may ask, how do you even know, that I am in here?"

"I..I was in the women's area as you ordered and cleaned myself, then I heard your voice and as a good servant I came to offer my services. Someone of your stature shouldnt need to wash himself on his own." Sara responded.

"But you shouldnt be here, this is the men's area!" Ainz insisted.

"Hiiieeeh! I am deeply sorry master, I hope I havent angered you." Sara kneeled even deeper, her face on the floor. "I had doubts myself, but I heard your voice and you sounded exhausted, so I de...de..decided helping would be the correct choice"

 _She had her doubts, but decided against them? Obviously a woman shouldnt be in here, under no circumstances ever! I need to send her out. Sadly she seems to be on edge already, it looks like she still fears me. I want to get on her good side, I am no evil boss for fucks sake! That was just inside some game, but I cant tell her that! I hope rejecting her offer wont make her hate me more._ Ainz thought with a doubtful mind.

"Yes, that was very considerate of you, but I prefer to wash me myself. You dont need to be here." He tried to explain.

"Of...of course. It was ignorant for me to think, that someone as lowly and dirty as me would be allowed to touch your magnificent body. I apologize for my ignorance, I accept any punishment, so I can repent for my actions." Sara begged.

Ainz was engulfed in a green aura.

 _Argh, now I obviously cant reject her! I would look like a total asshole! Why doesnt she have any selfrespect?! I really do need to help her some way. At least I dont have to clean my chest now, that is a positive point._

"No no, that's not how it is, of course you are not too low to wash my body. I...I shall allow it." Ainz said in the most regal voice he could muster.

A small smile appeared on Saras face. She thanked Ainz and lifted herself up, showing Ainz everything of her body. Ainz immediately turned his head around and was enveiled in a cascade of colors. She grabbed the brush nearby and started to carefully clean Ainz.

 _Doesnt she know decency? She could at least wear a towel! ….Haaahhh, that feels kind of nice. I should have allowed her from the beginning._ Ainz slowly drifted away into a world of bliss. Then something popped up in the back of his mind: 'Death knight has been heavily damaged'.

"What?" Ainz jumped up, pushing Sara over in the process.

"Hiiiieeeehhhh! I am deeply sorry! Did I hurt you? Please, please forgive me!" Sara pleaded close to a breakdown startling Ainz. She didnt even kneel as usual, she was crouching back on the floor like a scared animal. Firstly Ainz was distracted by her body, but a soothing aura brought him back on track.

"No, you are not at fault for my sudden exclaim. We are being attacked!" Ainz stated to the still lying Sara, while forcefully looking in a different direction. He magically dried himself and reequipped his clothes, then left the room. He had to be fast, anything, that could heavily damage his death knight could be a threat. The confused Sara was left alone still lying on the floor.

* * *

Ainz headed for the entrance. A moment before he could open the door, he could hear a noise coming from outside. 'Thunk'

 _Huh? Was something thrown at my fortress? Are they already trying to break in? I need to be careful!_

Ainz hand went for the handle of the door and he carefully opened it revealing the scene outside. There stood his death knight in front of a group of warriors. It had a bloodied sword in its hand. The back of the death knight was facing Ainz. It slowly moved towards the group of unknown warriors, while limping slightly. The strangers obviously didnt try to resist. To his feet laid a men, heavily wounded. From a big cut in his stomach leaked blood onto the stairs where Ainz stood.

 _What the actual fuck happened here? Who are they, why is blood everywhere. That looks like a scene right out of some horror movie! Shit, my knight is attacking again, I need to stop him before this escalates any further!_

"That's enough, stand down death knight!" The knight stopped before it could attack the remaining warriors.

 _Puh, just in time. Now, what should I say? I kind of am responsible for this, but my knight wouldnt disobey my orders and only attacks out of self defense meaning that they attacked first. I am just glad, that I havent met anyone strong enough to defeat me, yet. Okay, firstly I should ask who they are and why they are here!_ Ainz mentally prepared himself trying to find the right words. _Puh, Satoru, you can do it. Just be nice and behave accordingly to the situation. Although I dont know what accordingly is in this case. Oh, I should begin, they are already looking at me! Ah, I should apologize first._

"Hello, dear visitors, I am deeply sorry for what my subordinate did to you and your friends, I hope you will forgive me." He bowed deeply.

* * *

Present – Warriors POV

 _Huhh?_ A sudden wave of surprise washed over the remaining warriors. They were prepared, that this undead necromancer would surely react prone to his nature and slaughter them immediately. Instead he apologized and bowed to them?

 _He must be mocking us!_ They thought simultaneously.

"But still, you attacked first, so I wont repent for that." He added. "I am not here to fight, I was just looking to create a home for myself. Anyone, who attacks me will face the consequences. But enough with my jabbering. Who are you and why are you here? Are you affiliated with the knights, who attacked this village before?" The undead inquired menacingly.

The warriors didnt react immediately. They first exchanged unsure glances with each other until one, who seemed to be more experienced, stepped forward. He was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a chainmail. He spoke up: "We are soldiers under the direct command of King Ramposa III of the Re-Estize Kingdom. I am the Vice-Captain of this troop. We are here to stop the ravaging knights in this area."

"Then I have good news for you, I already dealt with those knights. They wont harm any innocents any longer." The skeleton assured.

"That we saw." The vice-captain formed a grim smile, thinking about the creatures they turned into.

 _Does he think we will celebrate him as some kind of hero? He definitely just thought it would be convenient to attack this village, while those bastards were murdering everyone, because it would secure him more corpses for his undead army! We need to stop whatever he is planning, but his monster was able to kill our captain. I am not sure if anybody would be able to, maybe Blue Rose or Red Drop. We need to get out of here and inform the king, so we can deal with that threat. I just hope that he has only one of these horrible creatures..._ A cold shudder ran down his spine..

 _I wonder why he hasnt attacked yet? Is he playing for time to surround us? I should quickly end this charade. If we all scatter in different directions, some might be able to reach E-Rantel. Then we could warn our man there and the adventurers guild, that he possesses might exceeding that of Stronoff-sama._

The vice-captain took a deep breath to shout his command.

"Scatt..." he was cut short by a scream from behind.

"Noooo! Stronoff-sama! How is this possible?" His men, who were sent to look for survivors, returned from the village. When they saw their idol lying limp and covered in blood on the floor, they immediately fell to their knees.

 _Shit there couldnt be a worse timing. They most likely wont react if I shout my orders now. I need to get some time for them to get a grip. So playing that damned skeletons game it is. But what to say?_

Before he could find an answer, the lich took the initiative and turned towards the new group: "Greetings. As I did with your comrades before, I apologize for your loss. But I wont take responsibility for that. Your people attacked first and I only defended myself. I was talking to your vice-captain here about how we will deal with this unfortunate line of events." Ainz turned his face back to the brown haired man. "Vice-Captain-dono, I hope we can come to an agreement, that further violence isnt necessary. Although you attacked me, I dont hold any grudge against you."

 _What? Does he really not want to kill us? No, dont let him deceive you! Of course he holds a grudge in fact the grudge against the living! Just play on! Maybe I can lure some information out of him._

"Ah, of course, I am sorry as well for attacking you elder lich-dono, I dont want any violence either." The vice-captain took a deep breath. "Tha..That knight of yours is a really formidable creature. That man wh... who lies to your feet is our captain and he counts to the strongest people in this country. You must feel lucky to count someone as strong to your elite guards?" He tried to suppress his disgust for the creatures in front of him.

"Ah, I am no elder lich, I am something you call an overlord, but my name is Ainz Ooal Gown. You may call me Ainz. And to answer your question, that knight in front of you isnt anything special, I am able to summon many of them without any effort." The creature calling himself Ainz Ooal Gown responded casually.

"Ah, if you may excuse my rudeness, it is hard to believe, that something as strong as your knight is a mere summon." The warrior tried to pry deeper.

"No offense taken, I can of course show you. I can summon creatures like these out of thin air." The skeleton pointed his bony hand beside him and chanted: "[Summon: Death Knight]!"

At first nothing happened. The lich or overlord how he calls himself just stood there awkwardly. His bluff seemed to have failed.

Suddenly the vice-captain noticed movement on the ground. One of the separated heads from his late comrades was shaking. It's eyes shot open and turned back into its head until you could only see white. Then it filled with black liquid until the eyes itself burst open, leaking the liquid all over the head until it was entirely covered. The liquid was increasing in volume until it had a height of about 2 meters, slowly taking humanoid shape. After the process, which only took two seconds, but felt like an eternity of torture, a seemingly indistinguishable form to the other knight looking creature stood before them.

"Hiiiieeeeee!" The warriors closest to the now towering death knight couldnt keep their voices to themselves. If they havent already lied on the floor, they were now, trying to slowly crouch away from the creature which will surely haunt them in their dreams. The vice-captain himself could count himself lucky, he stood about 5 meters away from that new monstrosity and was able to keep his cool. The demeaning behavior of his comrades didnt surprise him in the slightest. He would have most likely ended the same way, if one of your friends suddenly changed into a monster, only a step away. He even was kind of proud, that they didnt already shit themselves and were crying like newborns. They after all were experienced warriors.

"Oh, uhm, I didnt want THAT to happen, I just wanted to summon it out of thin air, so it would vanish after a few minutes. It seems my summon spells are directing themselves on nearby corpses. I am deeply sorry, for accidentally desecrating your comrade, I hope you forgive my mistake." Ainz deeply bowed again.

Meanwhile the vice-captains brain was going haywire. _Shit shit shit! Keep your cool! Calm down! Remember what the captain taught you! Dont let the enemy see your weakness!_ A few moments passed, while the vice-captain stood there looking stoically on the outside.

"Hmpfhmm, tha...t was rea...really surprising, I wou...ld prefer you not doing it again. O...of course I...d..dont... hold you responsible for an earnest mistake." The second sentence was hard for him to speak out. _Yeah of course mistake, like I am that braindead to believe something like this. He obviously wanted to break the last of our remaining spirit. Luckily it didnt work. My men seem to be scared out of their mind, but they still dont look broken. Thats our warrior troop for you!_

The skeleton raised its head and breathed a sigh of relieve: "Ah, I am elated, that my fluke didnt harm our relations. Of course I will refrain from summoning any more death knights...

You mentioned, that you were soldiers standing under the direct command of the king of this country, am I right? I would really like to talk to him. I just arrived in this country and intend to temporarily settle here, of course only if your king allows it."

"Ah, uhm, of course I am willed to sent a message to the king, but I cant guarantee direct talks." _Yeah, right, like I would let a monster even into a 100 meter radius of my king. I just need a bit more time, my men seem close to recovery._ The vice-captain took a quick glance behind him. Then he spoke towards the overlord:

"For the time being, I need to instruct you in some of our laws. I have to inform you, that contrary to the nature of undead, killing is strictly forbidden in the kingdom, of course acts of selfdefense are a different matter. So if you've harmed any of the here living villagers, I cant guarantee you amnesty. The king might do so, because you werent informed back then. If not, we will give you a fair trial and judge you by the rules of our kingdom." _I hope he believes this bullshit._

"These terms are acceptable and I can assure you that I havent harmed any of the people living here. You can ask your comrades, who were inside the village. I cant speak for my brethren, but I am not a man, who kills for pleasure. My subordinates wont do so as well." The overlord pledged. Looking at the slowly recovering men, who supposedly met the villagers.

"Hiieeeee!... Ah... oh... yes, the villagers are alive and well. It seems he even invited one of them into his domain and he came back without any evidence of harm or magical influence. Of course we interrogated him ourselves as well and came to the same conclusion." One of them stated.

The vice-captain was a little surprised. _I cant believe it, maybe he really isnt such a bad guy after all or he is planning something much more sinister in the long run. Probably the second. The most surprising is, that he really believes my bullshitting back then. So now only a bit more of that and I might get a chance to leave. I am sorry dear villagers, I wont be able to take you with me. I just hope we come back in time._ The vice captain apologized inwardly.

"That is good to hear, then that wont be a problem in the future. I take you by your word, that you wont harm any of the villagers, but if, our pact will be broken and you will be persecuted." The vice-captain threatened emptily.

"I wont, I swear by my name; Ainz Ooal Gown! Now, do you want to return home? Shall my knight escort you outside the village? You may as well stay, I can offer you some refreshments and snacks after your long journey." Ainz asked.

 _I definitely do NOT want to stay! And that thing should not follow us as well! It is sad, that I have to leave my deceased men here, but I already bullshitted myself through too much, I dont think he will be this unaware much longer. The most regretful is leaving Gazef behind, Blue Rose would have been able to resurrect him._ A deep frown appeared on his face.

"I have to politely decline. We are on a mission for our king and that doesnt allow any idle. So I wish you farewell, Ainz Ooal Gown-dono! The vice-captain bowed his head.

"Of course, I wish you a save journey and I hope your king accepts my request." Ainz waved goodbye.

The vice-captain turned around, while carefully observing the three undead behind him. If they move, he will act and give his comrades the order to run and scatter. He slowly walked towards their horses, his remaining men followed on unsteady feet. They all mounted their horses and rode off. It seems the undead didnt follow him. That was far too easy. He escaped, but left the villagers to their sure demise and something worse than death, as well as his comrades and captain. He formed a grim smile, he had to live with this, but he will try to repent for his actions the rest of his life, starting with informing his king to form a rescue squat. He was just glad they survived and could see their families again.

At least thats what he thought would happen. Suddenly a golden figure appeared at the corner of his eyes. Soon everything went black. Nobody of them is going to arrive home ever again. If they had Ainz' offer for an escort, they would have survived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back at the denizens of Cob Village**

A large number of villagers had gathered at the center of the village. They were talking intensely among themselves.

After the warriors fought themselves through the horde of zombies, they were delighted. Especially, when they heard, that Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior, was here in person to save them. They were sure, that the warrior captain would be able to defeat the undead necromancer threatening them. If he fails, nobody would be able to and their fates would be sealed. But nobody wanted to believe such a horrible thing.

After their arrival, the warriors firstly seemed surprised, they hadnt expected to meet such a large number of people still alive. Of course they immediately asked how that could be possible. The villagers explained the whole thing. Starting with the attacking knights, then the appearing necromancer and his little stunt with the magically appearing tower. They as well mentioned, that he was undead and was able to command such a fierce creature, that even 30 of those knights were just toys. The last thing they told was the abduction of their chief and his surprising return from the undead's estate.

The warriors of course seemed skeptical of such a story and watched the villagers with fierce eyes. They as well demanded to see the chief in person, but lastly they came to the same conclusions as the villagers. Everything seemed to be alright.

The mention of the powerful undead knight made them nervous. So they ordered the villagers to gather light traveling equipment, so they can run, if the need arises. A fight between Gazef and a powerful undead could get out of hand and the villagers would be caught in the crossfire. The civilians did as ordered.

Then a loud shockwave rang through the area startling the warriors. It seemed a harsh fight was going on. They ordered the villagers to stay put and be ready for an immediate evacuation. Afterwards they headed towards the fight to help their comrades. Since then 10 minutes passed and everything was silent.

"Damn, where did those warriors go? They said, they would come back soon!" An angered man cursed.

"Do you think that monster could have slaughtered them as well, just like the knights from before? The next time we see them, they could come back as his undead minions." A woman asked noone in particular frightening everyone around her.

"Dont think something like that. Thats Gazef Stronoff we are talking about, he can definitely beat that thing!"

"But what if not? Just imagine him returning as one of them! I couldnt handle something like that."

"Should we go there and look ourselves?"

Confusion was running through the crowd. They definitely were curious about what happened, but at the same time there were frightened of what they could lay witness to. Nobody dared to go near that place. It could be a battlefield by now or more frighteningly a graveyard.

So they just waited and painted all possible scenarios in their minds, every scenario getting darker and darker with passing time, until a voice shook them out of their train of thought.

"Guys! Guys! You wont believe what I just saw." A young man in about his twenties came in running. "I went to the edge of Cob and tried to get a peak at the fight from afar, because I thought, that there will never be a second chance to see the Warrior Captain in action. Sadly I wasnt able to see anything of their fight, but what I saw will shock you. Those warriors, those damned warriors, who pledged to save us, totally ditched us! I saw them riding away with high speeds and it seemed to be all of them."

"Dont be stupid boy, I heard many stories about Stronoff and his band of warriors and not one even dares to call them cowards. They would never leave us behind!" The village chief Graham stated.

"But, I swear, I saw them. Go look for yourself if you dont believe me. You can probably see them from afar." The boy said.

"Hach, okay boy, if then you stop spreading pointless fear, I will look for myself. Anyone, who wishes to look as well, follow me!" Graham gave in. He couldnt do otherwise. The words of that boy, would just bring unrest to his fellows and if he doesnt disperse that unrest, it could lead to people reacting rash, resulting in a disaster. Even he himself has doubts about his apparent saviors, but he would never voice them out loud.

So they went to the spot the boy showed them. What they saw even surprised the normally composed Graham. They didnt see their guardians fleeing on horses, what they did see was even worse. They saw them in a pile of blood. They were slaughtered. Even their horses spilled their innards on the grassy terrain. The only standing figures werent known to them. They were wearing some kind of golden robes with hats, which completely covered their faces. In front of them was a winged creature. It shined in a golden light and held a flaming sword in its hands. The new arrivals formed a circle around Cob, completely surrounding them.

"No it cant be, Boy you said, you saw them alive right?" Graham asked trembling.

"Y..Yes I did and I.. I immediately ran to you, when I saw them." A clearly shaking boy answered.

"That means, they were definitely killed by those masked men. Dammit, that means we now have two enemies to face!" Graham stomped his foot on the floor in frustration.

"But what do they want and why did they surround us?" The boy asked.

"Good question boy, maybe they want to stop that necromancer as well... but then they wouldnt have killed the warriors. Hmmm.. maybe that third party is unaffiliated to that undead and was targeting Gazef Stronoff from the beginning. But why surround the village, when they obviously fulfilled their target?! Wasnt Gazef among those warriors? Or could it be, that these men are the same like the knights from before?" A sudden shock of realisation struck Graham. "That must be it! They killed the Warrior Captain and now want to get rid of witnesses!" Everyone present gasped in shock.

"What should we do then?"

"How could the Warrior Captain lose?"

"Should we try to run away?"

Graham was bombarded with a multitude of questions. He pondered for a moment: "Hmmm... most likely Stronoff was heavily wounded after his fight with that monster. He probably barely deafeated it leaving him near death." Graham put his hand to his chin. "That's probably why they were hurrying away without telling us. They most likely had no time to tell us about their success and needed to give Stronoff treatment as fast as possible. Yeah... that sounds plausible. The only problem was their bad luck." The village chief frowned letting his gaze wander in the distance until he noticed something. "That tower! We can barricade ourselves inside. I saw it up close, we could be able to survive there for a long time and wait until Arinbjorn comes back with the adventurers!"

Grahams idea wasnt met with any resistance. They headed back to the village center and then towards the tower, while the arrivals were slowly closing in on them.

* * *

Back at our lovely skeletons side. Gazefs band of warriors just left. Ainz stood there alone, the only presence was the scent of blood in the air.

 _Wow that was fast, they really must take their job seriously._ Ainz thought. _I hope I didnt scare them too much with my little accident back then. In Yggdrasil I could just point and click where I wanted to summon my undead. You could choose between selecting a corpse for a permanent summon or nothing for a temporary summon. Nobody told me that it would autofocus now! I thought my accidental summon during my fight with those knights back then just happened like that because I still touched his corpse! I really do need to experiment with my abilities. I could accidentally harm someone close to me! But that for later._ Ainz made a mental note.

 _What the heck should I do with all these corpses!_ Ainz desperately pointed at the area in front of him. There laid over half a dozen of corpses, some headless, some gutless and overall everything looked like it jumped straight out of some weird horror movie.

 _Couldnt those guys at least take their dead with them?! Dont they even care? Or is it normal in this world to just accept the death of someone close to you and let him rot somewhere without a proper burial?! Now I need to deal with this mess!_

"Haaaahhh..." Ainz sighed in frustration.

 _Okay, what to do?! I could turn them into undead. That would at least take care of the bodies. But would should I do with all the blood and what happens with the spilled innards after summoning?_ Ainz pondered for a moment. Should he now do his first tests with his skills?

 _Nah, I shouldnt do that. The villagers were scared shitless, because of only one death knight, I dont dont want to think about what happens if I got half a dozen of them. And the warriors could come back for their dead comrades, it wouldnt look good, if I just went ahead and abused their corpses._ Suddenly a thought struck Ainz.

 _Shit shit shit! The villagers! If they see this, they definitely will never warm up to me!_ Ainz started running up and down. _Okay okay, think! I should start with hiding them somewhere, later I can think about what to do._ Ainz stopped and turned towards his death knights: "You, carry these corpses inside my fortress and place them in an unused room, preferably one away from frequently used places and air sealed!" His two knight nodded in approval. They dropped their large towershields and swords to the ground and used their inhuman strength to carry every body, but one. They immediately went straight inside Ainz' fortress leaving him alone outside.

 _Huh, why didnt they take the last one?_ There was still one body left. It wouldnt have been hard for his knights to carry one more, so why didnt they take it as well? Ainz decided to further investigate the body to his feet, maybe he could find the cause for their lacking work. He leaned over the bloody corpse below him. He was a muscular man of around thirty years of age and he seemed to have southern blood in his veins. He appeared to have a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword.

The bloodshot eyes were looking straight at him. Ainz freaked out, shrinking back for a brief moment, but not as intense, that his soothing aura triggered. _Did that corpse just look at me? I ordered my death knight to deactivate its passive to turn corpses into undead, so it shouldnt be one. Did it ignore his order? No, the undead created by death knights look different and dont even have normal eyes anymore. So what could it be._

Ainz again leaned in closer. It seemed the eyes werent following him after all, they just looked in a straight line and Ainz happened to be in their path. Ainz look down to his stomach. There was a giant hole inside. The plate mail covering his body was totally tattered. It never stood a chance against the sword of his death knight. The metal of his mail bent a bit inwards, further cutting into his flesh. The back was so dented, that there shouldnt have been much room to breath. He must have had a longer fight than the knights from before.

 _The vice-captain-dono said he was their captain. Maybe he was the one able to heavily damage my death knight. That makes him around level 40, pretty strong compared to anyone else I met till now. Maybe, if he had better equipment, he could have beaten my knight._

Ainz looked down to his hands, one was still clutching a broken sword. _Ah, so thats why he lost. Unlucky guy._ Ainz felt pity for the man, he was so close to winning and then his equipment wasnt suitable for his skills and broke.

 _Hm, no use to cry over spilled mi... what!_ Ainz was startled, the corpse in front of him moved its head and was now looking straight at him still carrying the sharp look in his eyes.

 _He definitely moved just now! He is still alive! How is that possible? He has no fucking stomach and furthermore he lies here for who knows how long! Ah, no time to lose, I need to save him. Maybe this even gives me some plus points with the king!_

Ainz quickly grabbed a healing potion from his inventory, the gaze of his counterpart still unchanged. He opened it and emptied it over the lying body. It was immediately absorbed by the mans skin and his body began to glow. His wounds began to close, the hole in his stomach was slowly mending itself until no wound was left. Ainz just forgot one thing, he was still trapped in his disformed armor like in a suffocating tincan. Ainz promptly reacted: "[Greater destroy Item]"

The armor immediately disintegrated into thousand tiny pieces. Just in time for his wounds to heal for good. The gaze suddenly changed into one of confusion, then his eyes became blank and he fell unconscious.

 _It seems I saved him. Yay! The king is going to be so grateful to me!_ Ainz cheered inwardly. _Hmm.. he fell unconscious, the healing potion supposedly restored his health, but it seems, that is doesnt heal fatigue. I cant let him lay outside, I do have many rooms and beds to spare. There Sara could take care and watch over him. He isnt walking there on his own and I dont want to let my death knights carry him, he could awake and he would attack them for sure. So carrying him myself it is._

 _So Ainz picked Gazef up and carried him inside._

* * *

Back at the villagers side. They were still walking towards the tower. A heated conversation took place.

"Graham-san are you really sure it is save to go inside the tower, there could still be undead inside and the warriors just left without checking." A worried woman asked.

"Yes you could be right, but what else are we supposed to do? There still could be undead, but outside here we are dead for sure."

"You dont know that, maybe those robed men will leave us be, we havent done anything to antagonize them, maybe they even want to help us." The woman retorted.

"Dont be stupid! Do you really think those men will just turn around and leave or even help us after killing our former saviors?! If they would leave and their objective only was to kill the warrior troop, they would have done so already, but they are still surrounding our village, definitely not to help us, but to kill any witnesses! Taking the chance with that tower is our best option." Graham answered.

"…..."

Nobody had anything to say against this, so they went on. Soon they stood in front of their destination. There stood the tower, over 30 meters tall, demonic spikes were protruding from its high stone walls. It was an impressive fortress, it would definitely take a while for those mages to conquer it. They had enough provisions to last over two weeks. They will survive this, if it's the last thing Graham does.

And to their luck the door stood wide open.

" _Burgh..."_ One of them couldnt control himself and threw up. At first Graham didnt notice, but soon he realised a strong scent. Innards were lying around everywhere, the metallic stench of blood hung strong in the air. Not surprising, that some one throws up, when you stand in front of what supposedly is a sea of blood. A sea would be a bit exaggerated, but many people definitely lost their lives here. There were marks of a harsh fight, the ground was cracked at some point and there even was a crater pushed inside the ground.

"This... This explains much. After this they definitely had to tend to their wounded fast and had no time to think about us. I dont see any corpses, that could be a good sign. If they lost and just fled, that monster would have turned them into zombies, so it seems they had time to take their deceased with them. That means they won! Thats Gazef Stronoff for you!" A vague smile appeared on Grahams face. Some silent cheers could be heard, but nobody really believed, that that monster could be easily defeated, even if it were the warrior captain challenging it.

"But where are the undead corpses? Shouldnt there at least be some signs of them? I can see their towershields and swords laying around, but nothing else. If you kill a skeleton, their bones dont just disappear, they remain there."

"Maybe because they were summons and not natural spawned undead? Maybe they behave differently."

"Doesnt anyone bother, that there are now two pairs of swords and shields?!"

"Why should it bother us? That lich most likely summoned another one in a last attempt to defeat Gazef, but obviously he took care of it. Thats the warrior captain for you! Defeating two of those monsters!"

Slowly hope rose inside the villagers. Hope, that their nemesis could really be dead and that their hero Gazef Stronoff really saved them from a horrible fate. But that only saddens them even more, those mages got him. He will never save anybody else. A heavy atmosphere descended upon them. Their heads hung low with regret. Are their lives really worth the sacrifice of someone so great?! Their determination wavered. They couldnt prevail long with such a low motivation, that was sure for Graham.

So he spoke up: "My friends. It really is a shame, that someone as great as the Warrior Captain-sama must die, but that is in the past, we cant change what has already happened, we can just change, what is about to come. Do you really want to give those assholes of mages the satisfaction of accomplishing their mission? Do you really just want to give up and die? Do really want to let Stronoff-samas death be in vain? Do you want to insult him with your last miserable breath? Or do you want to live, live to tell your children, to tell the world of the great warrior captains last act of heroism and his heroic, but sad end? Do you want to treasure his sacrifice and try to pay back your debt to him, even if it takes your hole life or even maybe that of your children and grandchildren? I say I want to live and I will do everything it takes! What are a few puny undead, that could still be lurking inside that tower? What are some mages, who will be met by thick stone walls and our even thicker resolve? We will survive this day and live to tell of the great Gazef Stronoff! Are you with me?" He made the most resolved face he could muster.

"Yeah!"

"Fuck those mages! Fuck those undead!"

"We can do this!"

Grahams little speak did the trick. Their motivation was back at the top. Now Graham was sure, that they even would be able to withstand a week long siege.

"Lets head inside!" he shouted.

Indoors the world changed. They stood inside a great entrance hall. On the floor a red carpet. The high marble walls were decorated with abundance of expensive looking masterworks of art. Embedded into them were many mahogany doors, which could be described as an artwork itself. It looked like the room a king would reside in. In the middle of it led a stairway to various other floors. They couldnt even see the top of it. It even seemed to be bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. The villagers felt dwarfed at that side and just stood there stunned. Except Graham, who already experienced it once, he scouted the area for possible hostiles and ways to barricade the door. He couldnt see anything of use, yet. So he called out to his companions:

"My dear friends, please snap out of it. I know it is astonishing to see this, but we dont have time to spare. We need to find something to barricade the entrance with, as well as to look for any remaining undead. Lets split up into groups of four and search every room on this floor, if you find something of use or meet any hostiles, shout as loud as you can, we will immediately come to your support. I will stay in the hall to organize communication, if anything is found, good or bad. We need to find something heavy, like wardrobes or lockers. Lets move everybody!"

Graham split everyone into groups of four and they started searching the adjoining rooms.

* * *

Scene change

* * *

Ainz just now placed Gazef onto a bed in one of his many rooms. He already called Sara and she was standing by Ainz' side. Standing would be a bit exaggerated, she was more bowing than standing and didnt give a sign of stopping soon, which bothered Ainz to the core.

 _Damn it! Why cant she behave normally?! I am feeling so awkward around her. Doesnt her back hurt already? Mine would, if I stayed the whole day bent like an old man!_

Ainz watched her a few moments until he gathered the courage to speak.

"Hmpfhm.. Sara please raise your head, you dont need to bow the whole time you are around me. Doesnt your back already hurt? It must be really uncomfortable for you to stand like this for so long." Sara let out a silent shriek trembling nearly unnoticeable. But for Ainz enhanced skeletal vision it was obvious.

"Ah, uhm, no master, I .. I am feeling well. Raising my head and sullying your majestic body with my dirty eyes would be an act of slander. I would never do something so rude!" Ainz was already expecting an answer like that, so he was prepared. This time he wont back down. He rose his hand and said: "No..I"

"Hiiii!" Sara broke down to her feet. "Please forgive me for refusing your offer, please show mercy, it wont happen again!" She now was again back in her standard kneeling position.

 _Whats with that girl?! I did nothing to her, that could justify her fear of me. Yeah the things I did in the game to get her were cruel as hell, but afterwards I never even summoned her, she shouldnt even know who I am or remember me at all. She even told me, that she has nearly no memories of her time in YGGDRASIL. So why? Why isnt she warming up to me a bit?! I might look like a monster, but I always was kind to her, that must count for something! I have to get trough to her! I really need someone becoming close to me or I will lose my mind here, in this world! I am so lonely! Just give me one friend!_

"Sara." Ainz steeled himself. His upcoming speech must work or he might lose hope, that things will ever change. He kneeled down in front of the nearly lying Sara. "You dont have to fear me, you know?!" He put his bony hand on one of her shoulders. He could feel them trembling under his touch. This wasnt the effect of his [Negative touch] that was sure, because he trained intensely to find out how to deactivate it. She just feared him that much.

 _Hahh.. maybe I should give her the opportunity to choose. If she really hates me, I dont want to force her to stay. That would be bad for her as well as for my mental health._

He waited a moment until the trembling eased. "I might have done something bad to you back in YGGDRASIL, but this is a new world. Back then I was... confused... and didnt think what my actions could do to the people around me. In this new world I will change myself and will repent for my actions. I am deeply sorry for what I did to you, you must hate me for it. The only thing I can hope for is, that you forgive me. I apologize." Ainz gave a small bow to Sara.

"And as a first step to prove my good will, I am removing your chains. The only thing I can offer you is your freedom. You are no longer my slave. You are free to leave and do whatever you want. [Greater destroy Item]!"

Sara felt something vanish. Her neck, her ankles and wrists suddenly felt... free! It was an alien feeling to her. She didnt remember much from her previous life, so she never knew how it felt to not wear those chains. It was a pleasant feeling, but at the same time frightening. What would happen to her now? Did her master really set her free? Can she simply go outside that door and never come back? To never have to see her master again? Never see her master... again..? What would she do then? She was powerless on her own. What if she gets attacked by monsters? She would just live her freedom to die immediately? Then she could just die here and now. If she had a goal, it might have meaning, even if she dies after a few moments. But what should be her purpose in life?. Before, it was clear, she was her masters slave. Her purpose was to serve her masters every wish and that satisfied her. Now she doesnt have a master anymore and so she was without purpose. What else could she do? She wasnt strong, she wasnt smart, she wasnt good at anything. She was just good at serving. She could still serve someone else, but would it have meaning? The being before her is as mighty as a god, nothing could have more meaning than being a gods servant even if he was an evil one, but hat thing was impossible now, isnt it? She could just vanish like her chains and nothing would change in this world and she wouldnt have anything to regret either, because what does it matter to exist? So why stay here? _I dont know what I should do with myself now. Walking around aimlessly? I cant do that. I feels.. wrong._ She already felt her mind fleeing from this plane of existence, slowly glittering into an ether. _A person without a goal should just disappear._

She slowly raised her head welcoming the feeling of nothingness after her last thought. She could see the back of her former master. He was leaving. _Yeah, he really is my FORMER master? It was a pleasure to serve you._ Something tugged at the back of her mind. _Former? Really?_ _No! Please! Dont go away! Please dont leave!_ She screamed internally. _Huh? Why did I think that, isnt he my greatest fear? Why do I want to be near him?_.The tug grew stronger and stronger, the fleeing of her mind stopped. Slowly it dawned on her. A purpose! Yes. She doesnt have to go away, she could stay and still serve her former master, but this time out of her own free will. He is her goal! He is the mightiest being she knows. At his side she will definitely be able to make a difference in this world, even if it is as a servant. But will he accept her again? He has set her free after all, maybe he doesnt want her anymore?! She has to try! If she doesnt, she will surely cease to exist.

She stretched out her hands to grab for him. He was so close, but she still couldnt reach him. She grasped and grasped, but always caught thin air. Or was it more like her body has become air itself and that is why she cant grab him? No! She has to reach him! She put all her will into this. She stretched her whole body after the leaving image. She cant fail! With the last drops of will she could muster from her feelingly decomposing mind, she started a last attempt to catch her goal.

She clutched her hands close with all the strength she had left in her body. This time she succeeded, she caught the bottom of his cloak. She could feel herself returning to this plane of existence. Tears of joy started rolling down her face. He turned around and she looked into his eyes – or rather his eyeholes, because he is a skeleton and has no eyes – and said with all her strength she could muster:

"Please, please dont leave!"

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Yeah, thats it for this chapter folks. I hope you understood, what I tried to do at the last part. I always wondered what happens to Ainz' summons, if they are desummoned after gaining consciousness. Are they happy, that they served diligently or are they sad, because they arent needed anymore? How does it feel to just disappear? Why do they even vanish? They have to have some thoughts while they slowly disintegrate. They might not want to leave, but what can they do? I hope I did a good job to convey my thoughts about this matter and you like my approach. Ainz of course didnt know he just nearly desummoned Sara. He just thought, that she needed a moment for herself and therefore tried to leave her alone. That summons disappear, when you tell them, that they can leave, didnt appear to him as a possibility.**

 **And of course Gazef. I never intended to really kill him. It would be too much of a waste to trough away such a great character. I had my fun reading your comments pleading not to kill him. My little sadistic vein. Gazef is a strong willed man, he doesnt immediately die from a tiny flesh wound, that nearly pierces him in half. I didnt want to resurrect Gazef, because on the one hand he would weaken a lot and the already comparably weak Gazef gets even weaker. And on the other hand Gazef doesnt want to be resurrected. In the LN its stated, that he thinks, that you should only have one life. So the possibility of Gazef rejecting the revival is pretty possible.**

 **Okay, enough with my explanations. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Till next time!**


End file.
